Reflect My Soul
by 225Starburst
Summary: "A soulmate is your mirror, the person who reflects you and represents you in every way possible." How could it not be destiny when you meet with the one person who understands you and knows you sometimes better than you know yourself? How could it not be destiny when you feel a connection with that person, a connection you never felt with anyone else? Love is there 3
1. Starry Night

**I already posted this one-shot on the Klaus and Hayley Wikia page. I wish for a Klayley dance so badly and I know that you guys do too so this is for all my friends. I wish to let you guys know that I need a break from my two fanfictions "Always & Forever After" and "Kings & Queens of NOLA" for some personal reasons but rest assured that I am not giving up on them. In the meantime, if I have time I will start posting these kinds of one-shots if you would like. All my love to you Klayley lovers, 225Starburst! Kisses! **

Hayley had just entered the ballroom. Everything looked incredible! The theme of the dance was called The Starry Night. A few werewolf girls had followed closely behind her. "Do you think it's a good idea that we are here? This place is full of vampires." she whispered. Hayley just scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Just relax. The Mikaelsons are with me. They are not going to hurt you or anyone else." she told the werewolf girl. The other two quivered near them. Despite their fright, all four werewolves looked ravishing in beautiful dresses with Hayley in the lead, wearing a navy blue satin dress. "I don't have a problem with the noble one." The werewolf whispered pointing at Elijah who was standing at the top of the staircase and looking down at the party. Hayley waved at him and he smiled, waving back, descending the stairs to come towards her. The werewolf continued, "I have a problem with the hybrid one." She pointed her finger towards the direction where Klaus was standing, a glass of scotch in his hand and he seemed to be talking to some redhead. "Who is that?" Hayley asked. "That's Genevieve, the new witch leader of some sort." Hayley clucked her tongue as she watched the two share a perfectly normal conversation, something that she and Klaus hadn't been able to share for a long time, something she missed sharing with him. Klaus put his hands on Genevieve's arms and Hayley growled a little but stopped as Elijah stood right in front of her at that moment. "You look beautiful." he commented and she smiled. Hayley have always adored his gentle-like ways and admired his nobility. It was what had made her clung to him the most all this time. "Thank you." "Shall we?" He took her hand and he took her onto the dance floor. A beautiful melody started and for some reason, Hayley couldn't keep her eyes off the two people talking, the red haired witch leader and Klaus. Elijah kept dancing and looked like he didn't notice the obvious stares of jealousy Hayley was giving the two.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Elijah asked. "Yes, of course." she replied quickly and stopped staring. "I hope you had found everything you had hoped to find in the bayou. Your family. Have you cured them?" Hayley nodded, smiling. "Yes, as you can see, they're right here." Before Elijah could turn around and look, Klaus stood right in front of them, making them stop dancing at once. Elijah furrowed his eyebrows confused while Hayley looked uncomfortable. Klaus smirked as he stared at the confusion between the two. "Dear, brother. Would you allow this dance between me and the mother of my child?" he asked, holding up his hand to Hayley. Elijah stood there for a moment looking at the hand before nodding and stepping back. Hayley gave him a small smile before Elijah disappeared and went to talk to some brunette he obviously knew. "Little wolf?" Klaus murmured, still holding out his hand to Hayley as the melody Once Upon A Dream by Lana Del Rey began singing. Hayley took Klaus' hand and Klaus placed his hand firmly around her waist as she placed her own hand on his shoulder.

The melody continued playing and this couldn't have been more awkward for Hayley. Klaus was the last person she thought she would dance with that night, and yet, it was happening. The song went deeper into rhythm and it was so beautiful that you could actually feel Lana Del Rey's lyrics. "I want to know where you've been." Klaus whispered, snapping Hayley out of her thoughts. She looked up and deep into his eyes as she whispered back, "I wanted to be with my family. They needed me. I made Celeste give me the cure for the curse Marcel had put on them." They shared meaningful eye contact before Klaus nodded. "I met up with your little friend, Jackson a few minutes ago. Quite the lad. He knows you and you know him." Hayley gulped and she broke eye contact with him immediately. She had no way of knowing but she had a feeling that Klaus knew everything. "Something tells me that you two were planning on being more than just friends." Klaus spat and tightened the grip on my waist, pulling her closer that she could feel his breath on her face and her breasts pressed up against his chest as the melody kept going and they kept twirling slowly but no longer gently. "I don't know what you mean." Hayley finally decided to lie. Klaus growled and Hayley felt herself pressed even closer to him as he searched for her eyes. "Please, don't lie to me. I have been betrayed by every dear person in my life except you until now. I don't want to add you to my betrayal list, little wolf." "Klaus, I have been nothing but honest to you ever since the day we first met and you know that!" "Then why are you lying to me now. If you want to fix it, tell me the truth." "You know the truth already." "I want to hear it from you." "You are asking for too much." "Are you sure I am the one asking for too much?" Hayley should have known how much this would affect Klaus. She didn't know what else to say but as she stared into his eyes, she saw some sort of pain.

"Jackson and I were supposed to get married and unite our royal werewolf clans. That is what our parents would have wanted." she whispered. Klaus spin Hayley around before pulling her back into his chest. "I want to know more than that. Why did your parents want this alliance?" "Because New Orleans originally belonged to the werewolves. Our clans were supposed to rule." Hayley finally admitted. Klaus' expression didn't change. The music stopped and couples departed from the dance floor as others came. Hayley was waiting for him to let go of her but he didn't. "One more dance." he murmured. Hayley nodded, understanding that he needed more information but that was all she could possibly offer him. "Do you intend to go through with this marriage?" he asked as Raise The Dead by Rachel Rabin started playing. "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Klaus sighed before whispering in her face, "I am not keeping you captive here. You should live your life and you will have that right once this child is born. You will do whatever you want. You can choose to be with whoever you want. My brother..." "Stop." Hayley whispered, shocked by what he was offering and what he was saying. "What are you doing?" she asked. Klaus looked confused. "Why are you telling me all of this? What are you trying to do." "I am not trying to do anything, love." "A few days ago you would have wanted me killed the second I would have this child." "I never said that, love. You must be mistaken." "You insinuated it." "I did not. You just assumed. I have never thought about killing you, Hayley." She didn't know what to do, but she did believe him.

Deciding to change the subject, Hayley nodded her head towards Genevieve. "How do you to know each other?" she asked and Klaus smirked. "Not throwing a jealousy fit, are we love?" "Oh please! You're so full of yourself. All I want to know is how you two know each other. You seemed close enough a few minutes ago." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice indeed and one she didn't want Klaus to acknowledge. "Let's just say the witches and I go way back. Some found me attractive in the past..." Hayley looked away with a small frown on her face, feeling like he was teasing her. "...some I had as enemies...some I had as sex partners...some as lovers..." "Okay, you don't need to be this specific. I get it. She is a crazy ex-lover or something like that." Klaus chuckled and the first time since Rebekah left that he seemed to actually enjoy himself. For a moment, they had even forgotten about Elijah, Genevieve and Hayley's supposed arranged marriage to Jackson. It was just the two of them and they didn't want to stop dancing. More melodies followed and some people even stopped to watch them as they launched themselves into conversation as they danced, melody through melody, talking and laughing.

As they kept going, Klaus finally stopped and Hayley looked a bit confused. This new melody hadn't even finished yet and she realized that they had been dancing for quite a while but for some unknown reason, she didn't want it to stop. Klaus reached inside his suit and pulled out what looked like a small but very valuable ring. She gasped at its glimmer and looked even more shocked as Klaus put it in her hands. "What is this?" she asked. "My mother's ring. It was found among the werewolves in the bayou. They say it had been passed on for generations, starting from my biological father..." Hayley stared into his gorgeous brown eyes as he continued speaking, "...He was a chief of theirs, a leader." Hayley smiled and nodded as she held the ring in her hands. "I understand you will now be your clan's leader. This ring belongs to you." Hayley shook her head. "Klaus, this was your mother's ring. I can't possibly accept it." "It's not negotiable, Hayley. You are keeping this ring." he stated as he pushed it on her finger. Hayley bit her lip at the small gesture and felt something more as she felt his fingers trace hers. She was happy. She was happy she was dancing with him, speaking to him and laughing with him. She was happy that he would allow her freedom after the birth of their child. She was happy to accept his gift. She was happy to have her family. And most importantly, she was happy to be with him at that moment. She forced herself to keep the tears from spilling onto her cheeks. The melody ended and Klaus took Hayley's hand, kissing it softly like all the other men have done to their women partners. Hayley couldn't make her smile disappear from her face. She had no idea what was with the sudden explosion of emotions inside herself. She had never felt this when she was with Elijah and she sure as hell never had this kind of thing in Jackson's adorable presence. She was lost for words as Klaus pulled her to his chest and grazed the finger which had his mother's ring on. "If you think I don't care about you, you cannot possibly imagine how wrong you are, love. You may think I don't care but I was absolutely terrified to find you and the baby gone. I have admitted this to you, despite my pride. Please, don't ever do this to me again." "I won't."

Another song began playing but they couldn't move from the dance floor. They couldn't shake off the feeling that rushed through them whenever they were so near each other. Hayley had bit her lip more than five times as her face as inches away from Klaus'. "Rebekah came to talk to me before she left." Hayley whispered and Klaus' face showed curiosity to find out what happened. "She has faith. She knows you can be saved. She believes you can be redeemed...and I believe it too." Klaus bent forward slowly and grazed his lips against her forehead for a moment. "Thank you, little wolf. For everything." He pulled back and left the dance floor with a genuine smile on his face. Hayley stood there, looking at the ground and smiled to herself as she listened to DNA by Little Mix, the new melody playing. She caught Davina's eye who was standing not far away from her. Davina smiled and came forward. "You are having fun. I am glad." she said. "How are you feeling?" Hayley asked. "Better. The witches are taking care of me. I will be able to control my new powers in no time." She followed Hayley's gaze to where Klaus was now standing and talking to some followers with a brand new glass of red wine his hands. "Hayley, I know that you are trying to do what is best for your people and the werewolves do need a King and a Queen but that does not mean that Jackson is indeed the only living werewolf leader alive. What I saw that first day I met you changed everything. It was not a misunderstanding. It was vision. I thought you should know." Davina told her and left Hayley open-mouthed. She remembered it as if it were yesterday; _"You're Hayley, Klaus' wife."_, then came her response, "_Ew, no, never"_. The baby moved gently inside of her as Hayley touched her stomach slowly. She bit her lip and smiled as she finally left the dance floor.


	2. Working With You and Not Against You

**I loved all of your reactions regarding this Klayley one-shot and I decided to continue. This will from now on contain one-shots of Klaus and Hayley. This one kind of inspired me from the new episode of the TV series Reign, the scenes between King Henry and Queen Catherine (to the ones who know and watch the series) and the murder they had to hide to save their skin. These scenes were incredibly funny for me and I thought I would create a similar chapter of Klaus and Hayley which takes place after their dance, a few days later. Hayley is back to living with Klaus and Elijah. Her relationship with the elder Mikaelson brother isn't going as well as she hoped and they have each decided to move on with their lives. Klayley interactions! Enjoy and please review afterwards! Kisses and let me know if I should continue with these interactions and adventures between them. **

Hayley was very depressed. She thought that after the grand Mikaelson party, things would go well for her and the noble brother but the relationship wasn't going well by far. Elijah received a message from his old lover from Mystic Falls, her one true enemy who tried to kill her if it hadn't been for Klaus, the one and only Katherine Pierce. He left New Orleans immediately without even thinking about how this would affect Hayley. That was the moment Hayley realized that she couldn't ever really connect with the elder Mikaelson brother. They were too different. She heard some noises from downstairs and she thought it was probably just Klaus yelling at some of his followers again. He would do that quite often and disturb her. She groaned when she heard crashing and smashing downstairs. "What in the world is going on?" She opened the door and that was when she saw Klaus right there in front of her with a terrified expression on his face, something which she hadn't had the chance to see quite often. He pushed her back inside as he stepped in and locked the door to her room. "Look, just because I have chosen to live here again, that does not give you the right to push me around however you like, do you understand? I refuse to be treated like that!" Hayley snapped at him. Klaus pressed his finger against her lips to get her to stop talking. Hayley felt madly uncomfortable at his touch and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Why don't you get me to stop breathing? That would really suffocate the child I'm carrying, your child." "Hayley, stop!" Klaus snapped at her and he moved towards the door and pressed his ear against the door to listen in, to see if there was anyone nearby who could possibly overhear what was going on in the room and what they were saying. "The big, bad Original Hybrid afraid of something? I am in shock!" Hayley exclaimed.

Klaus moved away from the door and even though he tried to look straight and fearless at the woman carrying his child, he couldn't. It was like he found comfort in showing his true emotions to her. "This is no joke!" Hayley crossed her arms and motioned for him and go on and tell her what happened and what could possibly be that tragic that he could be afraid of something, anything other than Mikael, his dead step-father. The last few days have been normal, but the two of them acted like that dance between them at the Mikaelson party never happened. Their relationship was complicated, stuck between love and hate, as complicated as both of them were. They got on each other's nerves but most of the time, they enjoyed it and went along with it. "Tell me already or leave me be." Hayley said and took a few steps closer to him. Klaus looked embarrassed all of a sudden. Hayley had no idea what she's done. Had her closeness affected him just as much as his closeness affected her? He then turned around and walked around the room, touching some of Hayley's most prized possessions, including the ring he gave her at the dance. He stared at it for a moment, realizing its genuine beauty and how marvelous Hayley had looked with it on at the dance. "Klaus, will you just tell me already? You're making a hormonal werewolf worried and nervous. I don't want to end up like you, no offence." Klaus rolled his eyes and said, "I did something…that I am not sure I can fix." Hayley looked at him for a moment before starting to giggle. "Gee, that's new!" she replied, sarcastically. Klaus did his best to ignore her snarky remark and go on with what he had to say. "There was this woman I met at the party a few days ago." he began and looked at her, watching her annoyed expression. "Is it the redhead bimbo?" Klaus shook his head, chuckling. He could tell how much Genevieve's mention seemed to upset her and even though she denied it, the jealousy was present and he saw it in her eyes. "It's not her, love. Let me finish if you are so eager to learn what happened." His smile disappeared when he thought about it again. "We met again today and we…we sort of got carried away with…" Hayley watched him mumble things under his breath as she tapped her foot, waiting for him to just man up and tell her. "Oh, for crying out loud! You two had sex!" she exclaimed out loud and Klaus' eyes flashed anger as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say that in anything louder than a whisper, do you understand me?" "Or you'll do what?" Hayley challenged him. Klaus stepped away from the wall and went back to pacing. "As I was saying, we had a moment of sexual tension…and we…you know…" Hayley started tapping her foot yet again. "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" she finally yelled out. "I SNAPPED HER NECK!" he yelled back and Hayley gasped. He took her hand and speed her into his chambers, the ones that were in the darkest and most secretive parts of the mansion he now owned as the new ruler of New Orleans. "You just snapped a human's neck? Just like that? How could you do that? When you took over, you had a deal with father Kieran to leave the humans at peace. If this gets out…" "Hayley, she wasn't a human. Much worse. She was a werewolf."

Hayley would have let out a hysterical scream. "Are you serious?" she asked this time in a whisper. Klaus started pacing again, the Original Hybrid getting more nervous by the second. "Do you realize the position you've put me in? I lead the werewolf clan in the bayou now. If they find out that you killed one of them, they will start a war against vampires and you need the werewolves as allies. Have you lost your mind?" She grabbed her forehead and started pacing along with him. "I was not thinking." he said. "Well, of course you weren't. When it comes to having random sex, you never think!" Hayley cried out this time and it was for more than just the fact that Klaus had done something that would affect both of their political lives in New Orleans. "I just want to know how all this started. How did this happen? Tell me everything and start from the beginning." "We met and she seemed like an interesting person. Come on, love, you know how irresistible I am." Hayley scoffed and turned away from him. "So, let me guess what happened. You two had sex and she had been wanting exclusivity, you couldn't offer it, she snapped and you snapped her neck in return." Klaus gawked at her. Hayley rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding." Klaus continued to stare at her and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Are you telling me that is exactly what happened? You snapped her neck and killed her just because she was hoping for some real love from you and not just someone you used for sex? You really are a self-righteous bastard!" Hayley cried out at him and he screamed back, "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO! I COULDN'T OFFER SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER AND YOU KNOW THAT!" "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THIS HEARTLESS!" "SHE GAVE ME NO CHOICE. SHE WOULD HAVE RUINED MY REPUTATION HERSELF!" They stopped yelling as they looked at each other deep in the eyes. "Okay, so this happened." Hayley started, using her normal voice again which more likely comforted Klaus. "Why did you come to me?" she asked. "Because I need your help to hide her death from everyone. You need to help me, Hayley." "Why would you need to cover this up? You cannot be defeated even if the werewolves do start a war and knowing that, they won't start it in order to ensure that they won't lose anymore wolves." "I will lose the trust of all vampires in new Orleans. Like it or not, they have come to accept and actually look forward to this alliance with the werewolves. I will lose their respect and their trust if this gets out." Hayley smiled at him playfully. "And what possible reason why I have to persuade me to help you with this situation? Why would I care if your reputation gets destroyed? I could very well protect mine because just because I am carrying your child, that does not make me your wife or anything, so I do not have to stand by you now."

She walked closer to him and he crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face as he was in no mood for her games. "What do you want, Hayley?" "I want half of New Orleans." Klaus didn't blink and then started chuckling and he pulled her closer by her waist. "Never." he whispered near her lips. "Then we have no deal. And while I am at it, protecting my reputation, I should make myself an even more amazing Queen by telling my people and even the vampires what you did even if it was a silly little incident. It would be my duty to inform them. And you would do well to remember that as long as I am carrying your child, you can't do a damn thing about it." Klaus watched her carefully as their faces approached one another, enjoying the affects they had on one another. "That's blackmail, little wolf." he whispered in her face. His voice was sweet but his eyes were deadly. "I learned from the best." she purred into his ear. Klaus couldn't hide the smile now forming on his face as he stared down at this gorgeous and incredible werewolf who had slowly began to find a place of her own inside his heart without him realizing it. She did tell him that she learned from the best. But one thing that this little wolf forgot to remember is that the student rarely ever beats his master/teacher. "Very well, I agree to give you control over half of New Orleans but on one other condition." Hayley frowned as she felt her hands rest on his chest and he was rubbing his fingers gently on the skin of her waist, making her shiver. "That's not how negotiation goes, Klaus." "Oh, I believe it does. I am the one in charge now, love. I have always been the alpha male and while you can indeed tell the vampires about this little incident, do you think that they will believe you or me? It would seem to them as if you are the one trying to stir up a war between werewolves and vampires to get some sort of revenge on me and their devotion to me would be greater. You tell them, and you would be the one to lose, not me." Hayley looked at him with those big and beautiful emerald eyes of hers into his sapphire ones. That was the moment she realized what had attracted her to Klaus in the first place. It was this attitude towards her, how he was able to maintain control, sometimes offering it to her but maintain it nonetheless and he always had the reason and the logic of a true leader, a real King of both the werewolves and the vampires. He had brought more happiness into her life than pain and for a heartless monster as others were describing him, he sure had a good heart and a mischievous soul that she loved and which matched hers. His nobility was different and it was shown but in his own way and unlike Elijah, Klaus admitted the things he had done wrong and never tried to hide them or play the role of a good guy to hide his mistakes. He dealt with them. And with Klaus, Hayley was always able to feel more alive, more wild, more free and more herself. With Elijah, she had to be the one pretending to be a goody-two-shoe girl in order to gain his acceptance and it never suited her. Klaus knew who she was and knew everything about her as she never lied to him and trusted him with the truth and vice versa. She felt she could be her true self with Klaus and that was why she looked more than forward to spending time with him, to see her true self more often than usual. She looked at his handsome face and felt how his fingers brushed against her soft skin gently, waiting for her response. Hayley sighed as she could no longer resist him as she thought she could. "What do you want other than me helping you?" she whispered. Hayley thought that he would stop his fingers from moving against a very sensitive part of her skin but he didn't. He was enjoying it himself and wasn't about to stop.

"I just need a promise from you, love. I don't want you to marry the werewolf lad, Jackson." For some reason, her heart leaped with joy when she heard that Klaus was using this in their negotiation. Jackson was a good person and a true friend but Hayley knew that deep down, she could never learn to love him more than a friend, even if she did marry him. The way Klaus was looking at her, you would think that he was counting on that one thing in their agreement. "Don't marry Jackson and you'll have half of New Orleans under your rule, love." Hayley raised an eyebrow. Why her proposal to marry Jackson did affect Klaus so much? Klaus had never wanted her, so why would he care who she chooses to spend her life with? He made a fit every time she mentioned Elijah and had forbidden their relationship from continuing, not that it was going anywhere anyway, and now she wasn't even allowed to marry someone else who Klaus had no family bond with whatsoever, even though Jackson was from Klaus' werewolf bloodline. Klaus was willing to give up half of New Orleans, the city he built, the city he has always dreamed of having under his rule, just to make sure she won't marry Jackson. "I'm not planning on marrying him. I promise." Hayley whispered sweetly in his ear. Klaus pretended to look unaffected in any way but Hayley could see the gleam of relief in his eyes. "Then, we have a deal. Half of New Orleans is yours as soon as you help me with this situation I am in." Hayley smiled at him and said, "Thank you." She pulled away from him and reached for the door. "Come on. Show me the body." she told him and Klaus nodded, leading her towards the basement. The young werewolf's corpse was on the cold floor of the basement and Hayley's heart started beating faster. "We have to wrap up her body and get her out of here." "Where do we plan to take her?" "To the bayou." Hayley told him and he pulled her back to him. "Have you lost your mind? That is where the werewolves are. If they see us…" "They won't. Just relax. Nobody will know about this and we will maintain the peace we fought so hard to create between vampires and werewolves." Klaus was staring at her angrily and she did the one thing that she felt would calm him down. She placed his hand on her belly and whispered, "She knows that you are her father. She knows her father and strong, a fighter, a survivor and a leader. You won't let her down." Then, she placed her palm on his cheek and pressed her forehead against his, feeling his sweet scent against her face. Just feeling her and their child in their arms comforted Klaus more than he could imagine. He felt he couldn't resist her beauty, her wittiness and her ways of getting what she wants, her leader-like ways which matched his, any longer. When he had impregnated her with his child, he had marked her and he couldn't care one bit. Yet only now did he realize what kind of woman was standing before him, the one kind he has wanted all along for a Queen. He bent forward and wanted to feel her lips against his once more. But before he could move forward anymore, she pulled away and began to wrap up the dead body in a big, blue carpet she found which needed a lot of dusting. Klaus was still breathless and a bit angry at his unsuccessful attempt to get close to his little wolf. He felt that with his brother gone, that he would have a greater chance, but he should have known better. Elijah was the good, noble brother which any girl wanted. Klaus was the horrible, bastard brother who no one wanted to love or even care for. He was never the choice. He was just a bastard, the unwanted one. "Klaus, you need to help me with this. I can't lift this body, no matter how strong I am as a werewolf." Hayley called out to him and he snapped out of it, picking up the corpse which was now wrapped up in a blue carpet. "I'll get the car. It's going to be okay." Hayley told him.

Klaus put the body in the back of his black SUV and watched as Hayley chose to rise with him in the front. He opened the car door and let himself in, where Hayley was waiting calmly. "What si the plan, love?" he asked as he started the car and left the place. "We go to the bayou, some place remote and quiet. I'll show it to you. It's a place where I know for sure that no werewolves can be seen. We dump the body in the water and forge a note to the clan, saying how much she wanted to leave the country." Klaus turned to look at her, impressed. A few minutes of driving passed until Hayley looked at him and exclaimed, "So, do you always sleep with women you just meet?" Klaus looked at her and smirked. "Not my fault they find me attractive, love. When girls can't resist me, I give them the pleasure they crave. I have made that one of my goals." Hayley looked disgusted out the window. "I am not even going to ask how many women you slept with in all your one thousand years." she mumbled. "I can tell you one thing, sweetheart. I have covered every single species on this planet, I believe. Humans, vampires, witches…and werewolves." Hayley punched the seat. "Okay, just stop!" she snapped. Klaus looked over at her and noticed her red with rage. He just smiled and decided not to say anything. Hayley wouldn't let him get away with humiliating her like that. "I can just say that I haven't had any luck with men in my life. The only guy I slept with before you was a total high school jerk. And then I slept with a psyco who cared about nothing else but to create an army of hybrids because he felt alone and the only one of his kind. Aren't I classic?" Klaus didn't look at her. He just kept driving and he looked unoffended. "Well, you really can't say that what we had wasn't good, love. You don't have much experience obviously to criticize the two men who've slept with in your life." Hayley eyed him annoyed. "I don't sleep with just anyone." Klaus grinned at that response and placed one hand on his chest, "My, I'm special." Hayley wanted to bang her head against the wall at that moment. "No, that is not what I meant." "That is exactly what you meant, love, but I don't mind. I actually enjoy it." Hayley looked out the window and said, "It must have been nice to be able to get back to Mystic Falls, right?" Klaus eyed her for a moment and then turned his eyes back on the road. "It was nice seeing old friends…and enemies." "And not to mention preppy blondes." Hayley snapped. Klaus stopped the car at once and pulled us into a parking spot. "What are you trying to insinuate, love?" "I am trying to insinuate you opening your legs for every girl who uses you and then ignores you. And you act like you can't see that just to be able to get a girl who is nothing like you to accept you for who you are and fail. You're just gross. You're just pathetic." Hayley snapped. Klaus pointed a finger at her. "I have put up with your comments far enough, little wolf and don't think that you are any better. Acceptance? Whenever you were around my brother, I could barely recognize you. Don't be a hypocrite." he said right back to her and started the car again. Off they went and Hayley just answered simply, "That situation was different. I wasn't seeking acceptance. I was seeking love and care from somebody in a time of need." "Don't lie to me. You were seeking acceptance and you know it." They reached the bayou and they both got out of the car at the same time. "How do we dump her?" Klaus asked. "Hey, you're a thousand years old. I would have thought that you would be good at this. I don't even know why you've asked for my help." Hayley answered, a bit of regret for the argument they shared in her voice. "Because you are the only person I can really trust to keep this secret and help me through it." he answered swiftly, surprising Hayley.

That argument was already forgotten to Klaus. What he wanted to do was to get rid of the body and pretend like this incident never happened. Hayley picked out a piece of paper from the car and got out a pen in which she scribbled a small letter. "What should her cause of absence be?" she asked Klaus. He just picked up the body and threw it as far away is he could into the water, but not before tying it to a boulder to make sure it would sink. "I thought you would be an expert at these excuses. You seem to make them quite often." Hayley added. "Very funny, little wolf. I see you love to have fun while watching my pain and unstable situation." He kicked some dirt and Hayley burst out laughing. "What?" Klaus growled. Hayley just shook her head. "You're too ridiculous." she whispered as she kept writing. Klaus just continued to stare at her. "It's pretty hilarious that for a while, whenever you can't keep your thingy inside your pants where it belongs, it gets you to unexpected results. First time, you got a werewolf pregnant, the next time, you got one dead." She just kept giggling as she scribbled the note for the clan. Klaus looked at her like a dumbfounded little boy which only made her laugh even more as she finished writing the note. She tossed it at him when she was done. "Here! I wrote about how she wanted to move out of the country because she wants to be with the one she loves from France. Simple and safe and I wouldn't say it to be suspicious. Besides, they can't point fingers at you or anyone else without proof even if they do catch on to something, and they certainly won't be able to point any fingers at me. I'll pretend this never happened and get my half of New Orleans." Hayley explained, smiling as Klaus read the note and then placed it on the cold ground somewhere where he knew that some werewolf would pass by and find it. Hayley sighed and got in the car. Klaus got in after her and they had a peaceful drive back home, surprisingly. Hayley stopped asking questions and she wasn't even nervous about how she would keep this a secret from her clan. She made a note to protect her baby-daddy now and that was exactly what she was going to do. She had plenty to gain by this and her marriage with Jackson wouldn't be necessary.

Diego was waiting for them once they returned. Some werewolves were present and Diego was holding a letter in his hand. Hayley immediately recognized the messy scribbling which she made, not her own neat handwriting of course. She couldn't give herself away. "I have some news for you two. These werewolves claim that one of their own, a girl named Elisabeth has left the country and apparently left a note." Diego handed Hayley the note and she looked at it curiously. "She couldn't have written that!" a werewolf man snapped and stepped forward with anger in his eyes. "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked Klaus. Klaus just smirked and he was about to answer but Hayley interrupted him. "I have to say that this is unknown by both of us. I can't imagine how it could be possible that one of my own members of the clan has left the country. It was a foolish thing to do in my opinion. And as Klaus here may have had some trouble with werewolves in the past, we can both assure you that what we want is peace and peace is what we shall get and what you shall get. I am sure that wherever Elisabeth is right now, she is in a better place and I think it would be right to honor her wish to be with the man she loves." Another werewolf spoke up. "But the only man she loved has died a few months ago from a disease. She was heartbroken and longed for him, wanting to be with just him. She couldn't have had another lover so soon. She has never even been to France." "I understand that you must be in shock right now. I'll have my ladies make you cups of tea. It will be alright. I am going to make sure that these kinds of things never happen again." she said and she eyed Klaus meaningfully. He just rolled his eyes. Once the werewolves were taken care of, they could leave.

"I have to say that I am impressed, little wolf. You handled it beautifully. So, since her lover has died a few months ago, I guess I sent her to the right place, after all." he smirked and Hayley just looked at him astonished. "You're still willing to make jokes over this? I defended you once. I am not going to do it again." Klaus grinned and pulled her arm, crushing her against his chest. "Really? I wonder why you had decided to do it." Hayley just kept her head up proud. "It got me my rightful share of New Orleans. I wish to keep it and there will be no arguing in that point. You are to settle things right now as you promised." she replied and eyed him as he brushed his fingers against the sensitive part of her skin again. "As promised." he whispered close to her lips. "Stop it." she argued. "I am not doing anything you don't enjoy, little wolf." Hayley didn't respond. She just smiled a little as she looked up at him and he smiled back. "You saved my reputation today, love and for that I thank you." "I did it for one half of New Orleans." "You know that's not true. You would have helped me either way." Hayley played along. "What makes you say that?" "Because you've grown fond of me. You know that." He sighed and whispered something else, "It feels nice working with you and not against you." He reached inside her brown hair and pulled her face closer to his. They closed their eyes as their lips were about to meet when Hayley pulled back and whispered, "You crave for this, but I am not desperate for any affection right now." Klaus smiled at her. "You're teasing me about it, aren't you?" Hayley shrugged. "I learned from the best." She was about to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "You'll stay with me, won't you? You won't go back to the bayou?" He felt pathetic to be asking her rather than forcing her as usual. "I'm staying. I won't leave you alone here." As she felt his warm hands on her skin and his face so close to hers, she simply couldn't stand it any longer despite what she'd told him seconds ago. She leaned forward and his lips were on hers before she could even catch her breath. They kissed each other needing and wanting each other with all their hearts. Hayley pulled back and bit her lip as her hands still rested around his neck and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. "I shouldn't have done that." she whispered. "You wanted to and that's all that matters." Klaus whispered back and pulled her in for another kiss. Hayley kissed back without hesitation. Klaus realized that this was his chance. This was his chance to love and family, with this beautiful werewolf girl standing right in front of him, a free-spirited one who had helped him reconnect with his werewolf side. But it wasn't going to easy and he knew it. "Have dinner with me tonight." he said against her lips. Hayley shook her head and before she could open her mouth to say no, Klaus whispered, "I insist." "Okay. I do hope our discussion would be about you giving me half of New Orleans to rule because after all, what better way to do it than over a nice, quiet and relaxing dinner?" Hayley replied and she looked at him with an adorable smile on her face before she moved away towards her room, opened the door and closed it behind her.

Klaus just grinned mischievously. "You'll be mine soon enough, little wolf." He then moved towards his room and picked up the piece of paper which stated that Hayley Marshall could have half of the city he fought so hard to rule. The deed to half of the city was nearly complete. It just needed his signature. He grabbed a pen, ready to sign it the best way he could but before the pen could touch the paper, he pulled back and thought about the little game of negotiation he had with the little wolf today. He was grateful of Hayley helping him but he wanted to have some more fun with her before he indeed handed half of New Orleans over to her. They would become partners of ruling the city that he built and he knew that being partners with Hayley Marshall, Queen of Werewolves would not be that easy, even if she was the woman bearing his child and the woman he had grown extremely fond of and couldn't imagine life without her smile, gorgeous face and body and snarky comments. He rang the bell which hung in his room and in a flash, a man which could only be the butler entered. "Do you need anything, sir?" Klaus grinned. "I am having dinner tonight with the Werewolf Queen." "Ms. Marshall?" "Precisely! So, be a good lad and prepare the biggest feast we've ever had until now. And make sure we will not be interrupted while we have this quiet dinner." "You wish for it to be someplace more remote?" "Exactly!" The butler smiled. "I shall take care of everything, sir." "Very well. You may depart." The butler left the chambers without another word. Klaus grinned as he opened his huge closet and picked out the best tuxedo he could find. He then grabbed the piece of paper which could grant Hayley her half of the city and headed out the door and downstairs to see to it that the preparations would be perfect for tonight.


	3. Just Dinner

**I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, starting with a big problem Hayley and Klaus had to hide from others and they needed each other's help to do so, then giving them some bonding times, some snarky and yet funny comments about each other's sex lives and having the end with a passionate kiss between the two in another moment of weakness (just so you know, they will pretend it never happened ;)) To answer someone's question, about how Klaus had already the document prepared, let's just say that Klaus is always prepared and one step ahead. He wanted this deal with Hayley all along and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. You see, he needs her by his side as an ally and he also admires her sense of leadership which is just like his ;) In this chapter, Klaus has invited Hayley to have dinner with him that night and what Hayley is expecting is for Klaus to give her the signed document which states that she can have half of New Orleans, but Klaus is not going to give up half of New Orleans to her that easily, despite their agreement. Let's see how this dinner between the two will turn out to be. Enjoy and review please afterwards!**

Klaus paced in Davina's chamber that evening. The clock showed 17:55 and in exactly five minutes, Hayley was expected downstairs in the most remote dining room the butler could find in the mansion. Davina was knitting something and looked very disturbed that Klaus was in her room looking for some answers. "I understand that you have had a vision regarding Hayley's future back at the Mikaelson party." Davina gulped. "How could you possibly know that?" she asked. "I know because I have vampire hearing, sweetheart. I heard every word between you and Hayley at the party, but I didn't quite catch on to what this vision of your is about. I want to know." Klaus stated. "It was a vision of Hayley's future and it is not a vision that I feel comfortable sharing with you. Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do around here." Davina was about to open the door but Klaus closed it. "Just to be clear, Davina, I brought you here to stay with us for a reason and that is to be useful to my community. The witches would never treat you right and you know it." He looked at his watch. It was now 17:57. "Hayley is expecting me in the dining room at six PM sharp. I am not leaving without an answer and if I am late, which I never am, you won't have an easy life here. Don't forget that for the reason you can't control your new powers you can't use them." "I can't understand why Genevieve would let me go." Davina whispered, confused. "Because she figured out that you were no longer useful to her. As I understand it, the witch leader has other aces up her sleeve. Now, tell me what I want to know." "Why are you so interested in Hayley's life? She means nothing to you, you made that crystal clear." "You may not believe it, but she means everything in the world to me, both her and the child she's carrying, my child." Davina sighed and whispered, "The moment I first met Hayley, I had this vision, a vision which showed her…as your wife." She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them to see Klaus' reaction. His expression hadn't changed. "You saw her future as my wife?" he asked in a murmur. "Yes, that's what I saw." Davina nodded.

The clock stroke 17:58, but Klaus was not moving from his spot. "Why would she ever agree to become my wife?" "Why would you ever agree for her to become your wife? That is a far better question, in my opinion and one you should figure out the answer to. I get visions but I can't explain them. I hope you can at least understand that." Davina stated, putting down her knitting tools and facing the Original Hybrid. "At the party, you said that Jackson is not the leader of that werewolf bloodline. You said that he is from my bloodline…" "…this would indeed make you the true leader of one bloodline and Hayley of the other one." Klaus shook his head. "How is this possible?" "It is very possible when you think about it. Your father was a chief, a very respected and powerful werewolf chief. It's only natural that you become the heir to one bloodline's throne as his son." Davina replied. The clock showed 17:59 and Klaus was still rubbing his hands together in Davina's room not sure what to make of these startling revelations the witch has just told him of. "I brought Hayley back for political reasons. I brought her back so I can have a chance to get in charge of her werewolf army, seeing as she's their Queen but as a pregnant woman, she is in no condition to rule." Davina rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic when you lie. That is not the only reason you brought Hayley back here. I can see it in your thoughts of her. You desire her, Klaus." "I do not desire her in such way!" Klaus snapped at her. Davina just shrugged. "If you say so…" Klaus stared at the piece of paper, the document he wanted to sign regarding Hayley getting half of New Orleans in his pocket. He was greedy. Indeed, his original plan was to make Hayley stay so that he could gain control of not only New Orleans but the whole werewolf packs in the bayou as well, and as the son of a former chief leader of one bloodline, he stood a chance, not to mention having the current leader of the other bloodline in his home at that moment. After that day in which Hayley helped him with his problems, things started changing… and Klaus began to experience the same emotions which got him to crave her that night they created their child. He wanted to have her by his side and by keeping up his end of the bargain; he would be giving away the chance to have Hayley for himself. After Elijah left, he made a promise to himself that he would not have anyone else try to steal Hayley and their child away from him. If Hayley would not be given her share of New Orleans, she would have no choice but to marry Jackson to gain more control, the power she deserved as Queen of Werewolves, and yet if he gave her half of the city, he would lose her, even though she promised him she would never leave him. Davina stared at the clock. "You better hurry up. It's…"

Before Davina could finish, Klaus was in the dining room at the precise moment the clock showed 18:00 PM. The door to the dining room opened at that moment and Klaus was expecting to see Jack, the butler but instead, he saw before him the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes were piercing a dangerous green on her olive colored soft skin. She was wearing a black, strapless, mermaid-shaped dress with diamond earrings and a necklace also made out of pure white diamonds. Her dark hair was curled up and let down and she looked more radiant than ever with that gorgeous smile. She looked like a true Queen. Klaus felt like even as an immortal hybrid, he couldn't breathe. She was too breathtaking. Nevertheless, he gave her that charming smile of his and arranged his black tuxedo. Before they could say anything. The door opened and servants walked in with food that would make your mouth water instantly and filled Klaus' goblet with red wine, setting down multiple bottles on the table for him and filling Hayley's goblet with fresh cranberry juice, her favorite. "Would there be anything else, sir?" Jack asked and Klaus shook his head. "Just make sure no one interrupts up." The butler nodded and got all the servants out of there, closing the great wooden doors behind him. Hayley looked around and she gasped with a small smile when she saw the "twisted" painting on the wall next to them. "What is that, Klaus?" she asked in a whisper. Klaus picket up the goblet of red wine and drank it all down to the last drop. "I believe that is the marvelous twisted painting you enjoyed at my house while I was protecting you from Katerina Petrova. Surely, you remember it." Klaus said with a playful smirk on his face which Hayley accepted. "Are you trying to recreate that night?" "How did you guess?" "Klaus, it will not end like the last time. That one time was the time I let my guard down and I will not be doing it again." Hayley whispered as she picked up her own goblet of cranberry juice and took a small sip. "Of course I know that. And we are having this dinner on political matters." Klaus said and came closer to her. Hayley set down the goblet and touched the fabric of her dress. "I feel like I have come dressed too formal for such a simple dinner." "Nonsense! A beautiful woman, a Queen such as yourself should be spoiled, love…especially after everything you've been through." Hayley's smile disappeared even though she felt quite flattered at the compliments Klaus was giving her. She moved towards that painting and touched it gently. "Are we back to discussing our childhoods now?" she asked. Klaus moved towards her. "I feel like we never really got a chance to finish the last discussion we had that night." Hayley grinned and moved away from him, sitting down at the table. "If you wish to recreate that night, then you must do it properly. You must give me a chance to eat and drink. It is dinner time, after all and this food is to die for." Hayley said, helping herself to some chicken and salad. Klaus sat down at the end of the table and watched her as he drank his own red wine. He didn't like to just sit there and admire her beauty so he continued talking. "I meant what I said, little wolf. You are by far the strongest woman I have ever met. And what deeply angers me is that a beautiful and strong woman as you never deserved a fate like the one you had been given during your childhood, love. You have never been given the proper love, affection and care. You were never pampered or spoiled like some other girls I used to know, and yet you stood strong, fought alone, and you grew up to be a gorgeous Queen, a true fighter."

Hayley looked at him, deep in shock by his profound words. She didn't know how to react and just at that moment, she remembered the kiss they shared earlier that day and how beautiful that kiss alone was. She was deep down hoping that it would lead to something more once again, but her brain told her to stop thinking like that. Klaus had never wanted her in that way…but she couldn't help but wonder if she did want him that way. At times, she tried to picture Elijah, the knight in the white armor and how he had saved her that night when Klaus was ready to give up both her and their child. She and Elijah had some pretty wonderful moment after that in which she felt the need to cling onto him. She wanted his acceptance, wanted his love and he wished all this time that things would have been so much easier if Klaus had shown her at least half of the affections Elijah had shown her, half of his care, and everything wouldn't have turned out so complicated. She touched her stomach and felt the child inside it, and she could feel who it truly belonged to. She had been selfish enough at times to consider making Elijah the baby's father. Right now, she wanted to slap herself out of fury for even thinking of replacing Klaus with his elder brother. Craving for acceptance was not the same as loving one person and although she had grown feelings for Elijah and his nobility, Hayley had never really loved him and even though he was always fawning over her, she realized that he never truly loved her either. Truth be told, she had never ached for Elijah as she ached for the one man who she truly felt attracted to and connected with over paintings and their childhoods, the man who in fact impregnated her in a night so magical she could call it the best night of her life, the man everyone feared and everyone called a monster, a man who was never given love and wanted it so badly, the man who she never believed to be a monster, just misunderstood, the almighty Original Hybrid and self-proclaimed King of New Orleans, Niklaus Mikaelson. "Are you going to say something, love?" Klaus asked and Hayley jumped out of her thoughts. She looked at her plate and noticed that she had finished all of her chicken and salad. Klaus had emptied two bottles of wine in the meantime and he didn't look the least bit drunk. Hayley finally managed to stand up and go over to the painting once more. "We had a wonderful night." she whispered without thinking and Klaus watched her as she grazed her fingers over the painting of the lost soul, matching both of their souls. That was when he noticed it. The ring, his mother's ring, shining like a diamond was on her finger. Anger made him boil inside when he thought of the possibility of her choosing despite her promise to him, to marry Jackson, for the good of her people. It made him growl slowly when he thought of someone else's hands tracing her desirable curves and kissing her and making love with her. He just couldn't imagine it, especially since he had marked her and even though they weren't in a relationship, he knew that he could never let anyone else have Hayley. He made himself that promise. He felt the piece of paper he had not yet signed in his pocket. He didn't even know if this was the perfect moment to get back to that. He wanted to speak to her; he wanted to know her thoughts and her desires at this moment. For some strange reason, he wanted to make her happy and he couldn't understand why.

He saw the tears filling up in her eyes and he didn't like it. He placed a hand on her back and she turned around to face him. "Let's go towards the balcony so you'll get some fresh air, love. It will do the baby some good." Klaus suggested and Hayley nodded, wiping away her tears. They stood at the balcony and Hayley was able to get a better view of the city she wanted to rule just as much as Klaus wanted to. "It's beautiful." she whispered. Klaus smiled, "You are." It was true. The lights of the city and the air that blew her gorgeous thick hair, revealing her naked shoulders made her even more beautiful than he could imagine this little wolf could be. Her royal birth mark came into view and he made a move to brush his fingers over it gently. Hayley stared at him and the way their eyes met could only make them want more of each other's touch as she placed her hands on his chest and he continued brushing the place of her birthmark. Hayley broke their intense eye contact again and pulled away from him, covering her shoulder with the birthmark using her hair. "I say we should get down to business." Klaus chuckled when he heard that. "You make it sound so formal, little wolf, but you know that we are not talking about much." "Yes, we are. This is the city we are talking about. New Orleans. I thought you loved your city." "I do love it, sweetheart and that is why I need to make sure that it stays in good hands. Why would you even want half of New Orleans, love?" "The werewolves can have that place of their own and they will be able to do as they please without your vampires getting in the way." "You mean without me getting in the way? Hayley, you have made it clear that the werewolves and the vampires are at peace. You made sure that my little incident today would not be revealed to anyone." Hayley sighed. "Just because we have this alliance, that does not mean that vampires and werewolves would live peacefully together. They just can't." Klaus smirked. "I am half vampire and half werewolf, love. As you can see, I can pretty well live with myself." Hayley rolled her eyes as she drank more cranberry juice. "Yes, I can see that. You have become too paranoid and if it weren't for me, you would have never been able to find the will to give into your werewolf side because you've been too consumed with your vampire one." Klaus looked shocked and yet pleased at the sincerity in her words. That was one of the thing she has always come to admire about Hayley. She always spoke her mind and it had been a long time since anyone has ever confessed things about his or her past to him. Just thinking about being a person someone could trust, made him feel like a so much better person. Hayley went over and poured herself more cranberry juice. "Can I see that piece of paper?" she asked him. Klaus smiled and pulled the document out of his pocket and handed it to her. Hayley stared at it for a moment and looked confused. "Your signature isn't on it. The document is invalid without it." Klaus rubbed his chin and whispered, "I was hoping we could have a nice and quiet dinner by talking about other things other than politics." Hayley eyed him carefully. "Why don't I believe you?" He just shrugged. "Believe what you want but I am telling the truth. You know that I don't lie to you, Hayley. I always come forward with the truth when it comes to you." She folded up the document again and put on the table, and then walked closer to him until they were face to face. "Okay, then. Let's talk." Klaus grinned and led her back to the balcony.

"I want to know more about you." Klaus said. Hayley just giggled. "What more can I possibly tell you? I have explained to you my difficult childhood and how I struggled to survive on my own ever since I was fourteen. It's been six years until then. I was just a little girl in ragged clothes and mud on my face and now I'm…" "…a Queen." Klaus finished for her. Hayley smiled and continued. "And you told me all about your relationship with your step-father ad how he is the real reason that you are this broken, but hey, I can relate!" She kept her gaze on the city and away from his own face. Klaus frowned slightly and moved closer to her, putting his hand on hers. "What are you talking about, little wolf? How can you relate to the relationship I had with Mikael?" Hayley's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that, not at all. "It's nothing, really. I am just saying…uh…" She couldn't look at him in the eyes but he forced her to and through that he made her understand that he wasn't going to move on from the subject until she told him. Hayley wanted to move away from him but he pulled her even closer and gripped her arm tighter but also making sure that it didn't hurt her. "I know what it's like having a dick for a father." she said in barely a whisper. "What do you mean? Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked outraged that someone could even dare hurt a beautiful and smart girl like her. "I had a terrible childhood. Because of him, I barely made any friends. I was isolated from the world. Rebekah is the closest friend I've had in ages and now she's gone." Tears started filling up in her eyes once again when she thought about it. "What did he do to you? Tell me, little wolf." Hayley's eyes shone like real diamonds when she finally spoke up. "My adoptive father had been trying to rape me for some time." Klaus' mouth opened in horror and shock. He pulled this girl into his arms and hugged her tightly as she cried into his neck and he kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, love." he whispered as she sobbed. He had no idea that this could happen to her and yet, it did. "Listen to me. As long as you are under my protection, nobody is going to lay a finger on you. You have my word on that one, love. Nobody is ever going to try to touch you as long as I am alive and you know that is going to be for an eternity." he grinned at that last part hoping she would cackle up a sweet laugh of hers but she just pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I don't need your protection, Klaus and I don't want it." "You do need it, love." "Stop confusing me! Stop distracting me!" she exclaimed as she moved away from the balcony and gathered herself together. She was clearly upset that she let that one secret of hers spill out. But she couldn't look at him in the eyes and lie to him. She might now like it but she needed him more than ever. Not just his protection, but him as well. "The deed to half of New Orleans! Sign it, Klaus. Now!"

He stared at her as she pressed her finger on the document which was lying to the table. Klaus set down his goblet and came back to his senses of negotiation as well, pretending like their moments of sweetness and kindness on the balcony never happened. "Love, I am not signing that. You may think it is easy for me to just give up half of my city to you but it isn't. You're wrong." Hayley's mouth dropped. "What are you doing? You promised me. You told me that if I helped you hide that girl's dead body, you will give half of the city to me!" Hayley exclaimed, angry enough as it is. Klaus just shrugged like he had no idea what she was talking about. "I thought you were a man of your word. I can see clearly that you aren't. And it's pretty obvious then that I won't be receiving any protection from you either. Your word doesn't mean anything, right?" she replied bitterly. Klaus looked upset at himself too but he had to make a decision. He wanted Hayley to stay with him and he knew that couldn't happen if he gave her half of New Orleans. She would be living her own life. "I made you that promise that I will not marry Jackson! If you just decide not to give me half of New Orleans, I will marry him. My word won't mean anything anymore either and thank you so much for your mother's ring! There will be no need for Jackson to buy me another one!" she snapped at him and was prepared to leave but Klaus was holding onto her arm. "Please, let's talk about this." "What is there to talk about?" "How do I know that you won't marry Jackson even if I do give you that half? How can I know that you won't go back on your word?" "Why would it bother you so much if I do marry Jackson?" "I don't trust the boy!" "Are you sure that's all there is to it?" she snarled and Klaus' eyes widened. Hayley pointed a finger at him. "You are territorial and selfish and I have had it! I really thought I could trust you. I am supposed to do what is best for my people. I need to either get half of New Orleans or marry the heir of the other royal werewolf bloodline." Klaus thought about this for a minute and looked into Hayley's imploring still watery eyes. "I suggest we find a way to strike up a different deal." Klaus began. Hayley crossed her arms. "What kind of deal?" Klaus moved forward to the balcony and thought a little bit about the conversation he had with Davina earlier. _"At the party, you said that Jackson is not the leader of that werewolf bloodline. You said that he is from my bloodline…" "…this would indeed make you the true leader of one bloodline and Hayley of the other one." "How is this possible?" "It is very possible when you think about it. Your father was a chief, a very respected and powerful werewolf chief. It's only natural that you become the heir to one bloodline's throne as his son." "I brought Hayley back for political reasons. I brought her back so I can have a chance to get in charge of her werewolf army, seeing as she's their Queen but as a pregnant woman, she is in no condition to rule."_ _"You're pathetic when you lie. That is not the only reason you brought Hayley back here. I can see it in your thoughts of her. You desire her, Klaus."_ Studying the conversation closely, an idea popped into his head and then he made sure he thought about it even harder. A part of him was telling him to do it, the other part was telling him to hold up and not get mixed up in such things. Hayley tapped her heels. "I am waiting, Klaus. Tell me. What is this deal about?" Klaus grinned maliciously as he turned around and walked back towards her. He took a big swig of his red wine, set down the goblet and then whispered into her face. "Marry me."

Hayley blinked a few times while just looking at him and she felt her face redden. "What did you just say?" she whispered, confused and shocked at his proposition. Klaus' face hadn't changed and he looked unaffected by what had happened and what he just asked her. He stepped closer to her making Hayley bite her lip like she always did when he entered her personal space. "I am asking you to choose a more fit man to marry, love. For the good of your people, of course." Hayley snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat. "Why would you want to marry me?" "Well, for one thing, if I am going to be King of this city, I am going to need a Queen by my side and…" He started circling her slowly. "I can't choose just anyone. I need a real woman, a gorgeous and extremely intelligent one, a leader of her own people, a woman who doesn't need a King to make her a Queen. Little wolf, you fit the description perfectly." he whispered near her ear as she caught her breath. "And your other reasons?" she managed to speak again and he moved away from her but continued pacing. "If I marry you, I will be able to have control over the werewolf community as well. I will be able to lead them as they are my family as well. They will get to come back to New Orleans and live, no need to stay just on just one side. You have a lot to gain if you marry me as well. You get to rule all of New Orleans with me, not just one part. And above all that, I am saving you from having to marry Jackson. I know very well that you weren't looking forward to that." Hayley looked away. She didn't want to show him that but he was absolutely right. She had never been interested in marrying Jackson but marrying Klaus actually gave her a bit of fear, not fear of him but fear of how this marriage with him will affect her in emotional and political ways. "I just can't see this happening no matter how many reasons you give me." Hayley told him, crossing her arms. He poured himself a glass of scotch, drank it all up and then moved towards her. "Why is that, love?" he whispered near her face. "Because you are the big bad Original Hybrid. You don't get married; you are just hungry for power and attention from girls who are ready to open themselves for you. You are not the kind of person to settle down." Hayley told him and Klaus grinned. "Sweetheart, you may be taking this too personal. This marriage I am proposing to you is strictly business and it will benefit us both greatly. So, forget the deals, love. You have a decision to make. Marry me and rule New Orleans alongside me or lose New Orleans and marry Jackson, take time to build an army hoping to make yourselves noticed and manage to get yourselves inside New Orleans with the vampires disapproving and trying to find any possible way to get you out. The baby will also make it even less complicated for us." Hayley bit her lip again as he closed in on her face and she looked at him intensely not sure what to do or say. Klaus understood that she must have been feeling cornered so he backed away a little. "I will give you time to think over whether or not you would like to become the future Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." he said and giving her a playful smile and a wink, left. Hayley's heart was beating really fast as she opened the door and left the room as well

Davina was painting in her room and was singing as well. Her drawings of Marcel, Camille, Hayley and Klaus were all over the room and each drawing meant something. She had plenty of time to just stare at them and picture what made her draw these, what each painting represents. Hayley burst into her room at that moment but she didn't snap or looks surprised. "Davina, I need your help." she replied, breathlessly. Davina put down the paintbrush she was holding and turned around. "How did the dinner with Klaus go?" Hayley bit her lip and stepped forward. "That is what I've been meaning to talk to you about. Something really strange, more like creepy happened." "Klaus asked you to marry him?" Hayley's eyes widened. "Yes, how did you know?" Davina shrugged and looked over at the painting of Hayley herself. "I had a feeling that he would. If you two marry, you become really powerful and can rule New Orleans with no problems ever again. Klaus wouldn't have to worry about the werewolves and you wouldn't have to worry about the vampires. Not to mention that you would be uniting the two royal werewolf clans. You're the Labonair alpha and Klaus is the true alpha of the other pack." Hayley sighed and turned to glance at the paintings. "How can I marry him?" "Hayley, I told you about that vision of mine, right? I saw you as Klaus' wife from the beginning. The important thing is that nobody is forcing you to marry Klaus but if you would give in, your people would be forever safe and you would never have to worry about another thing as long as Klaus is King of New Orleans. This is a marriage of convenience. It's what you could have chosen to have with Jackson, but instead you get an even better ally, the Original Hybrid for a husband." "I know." she whispered and looked at her hands, the finger on which was the glamorous ring Klaus gave her. "That was his mother's right? Esther Mikaelson?" Davina asked and I nodded. "A really powerful witch. She wanted this ring to be in possession of the werewolves but I really don't know what it could mean." "Maybe it's a protection spell…from the full moon." Hayley nodded and smiled. "Looks like you already have your engagement ring." Davina said with a smile as well, surprising Hayley. "So, Werewolf Queen, what's your choice? Will you or won't you marry Niklaus Mikaelson, King of New Orleans?"

Klaus stood in his room, looking at a different copy of the "twisted" painting and wondered whether or not he chose his words correctly at the dinner with Hayley that night. He had been planning this for a while and he refused to let his plan go down the drain. His need for Hayley politically was more important to him right now than his attraction towards her. Their daughter was also very important and would benefit from the marriage of her parents. "Klaus." He heard her voice in a whisper and he turned around, smiling. She was standing there, still in her gorgeous black dress and diamond jewelry, with his mother's ring still reflecting on her finger. She walked closer to him and her mouth twitched as he smiled at her heavenly appearance. "What brings you here, little wolf?" Hayley sighed and started talking. "I thought about what you said and how our marriage could benefit what we are trying to create here and that is a safe city for our daughter and a loyal army to protect her. The werewolves, I mean. I don't trust any witch besides Davina and vampires are a no for me, I hope you can understand that." Klaus nodded, taking in every word she said. "What are you proposing, love?" he asked. Hayley crossed her arms. "I am proposing that we should just get married. A marriage of convenience of course." she said. Klaus grinned. "The Queen has spoken." Hayley rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "This doesn't mean anything, just so you know." she replied as she turned on her heel and walked out of his room. Klaus could only stand there and think about how much he was going to love having Hayley by his side from then on.


	4. Red Wine, White Engagement

**I really like where I am taking this story. So, Klaus and Hayley have agreed to get married for the sake of their child and uniting the royal werewolf clans so they could rule New Orleans in peace. But just because they are getting married, that does not mean that a happily ever after will follow this wedding. The drama and angst has just gotten started and we'll be seeing more of this partnership between Klaus and Hayley, misunderstandings between Hayley and the Crescent Wolves, as well as intense scenes between the two future rulers of NOLA. Please, leave me plenty of reviews. I'll appreciate them greatly.**

Hayley was now standing in the middle of the bayou with her hands protectively on her stomach. Eve was standing right in front of her with her arms crossed. The other werewolves stood in their human forms behind Eve and they didn't look happy at all from what they've heard from their newly found Alpha. "You are marrying Klaus Mikaelson?" eve asked her in a whisper. Hayley stood strong in front of them all and nodded. "Yes, that's right!" She has always hated giving people explanations. Jackson growled a little but Hayley ignored him. She didn't care if he was angry with her. She wasn't really planning on getting married to him. She thought she would leave that as a last option in case things really did go badly for her clan. "What are you trying to do to us?" Oliver asked from the place where he was standing near Jackson. Hayley started pacing in front of them. "I know some of you may find this difficult to understand but Klaus has offered me a very tempting offer and one I have already accepted." "Seems he's offered you more than that." Oliver mumbled and Hayley was ready to give him a slap but restrained herself. "If I marry Klaus, our clans will unite. Klaus' werewolf bloodline is the other royal one we have been talking about. It's your bloodline, Jackson." Hayley said pointing at him. Jackson was still staring at her, coldly. "If our clans unite, with Klaus being not only the Alpha of the other royal pack, but the King of New Orleans, werewolves will finally get this town under their rule, just like it always had to be before the vampires took the city from us." "Hayley, Niklaus Mikaelson has always hung on more to his vampire side than his werewolf side. How do we know that he isn't playing both ways? How do we know that he isn't going to betray us to the vampires once he gets what he wants from us and that is an army? How do we know that he isn't using you to get to us and manipulate us into thinking he wants us all to be a family and lead while he has a different agenda, all leading to him leading New Orleans and all supernatural creatures alive?" Eve's thoughts were very convincing and more werewolves were agreeing with her. "And how do we know that he isn't planning on turning us all into hybrids?" Oliver blurted out once more. "He wouldn't do that, alright! You just have to trust me on this! Klaus loves his family and he wants a true, united family!" Hayley exclaimed. "He also loves power and he craves power. Do you really think he values family above his thirst for power?" Eve asked her and Hayley looked disoriented. She didn't know what to say at all.

"Klaus will never be able to fool me or you. I will be weary but just know that I do trust him and this alliance will benefit all of us. There will be a ball tonight at his mansion. Everyone is invited, including you and I suggest you all be there. We are going to announce our engagement there." Hayley announced and started walking away from them. Eve caught up with her and the other scattered. "What is your real plan, Hayley? I want to know." she asked and Hayley coughed up a laugh. "There is no real plan, Eve. I am marrying Klaus." Eve sighed and said, "You do realize that you could be giving up your entire life if you do this, right? You being his wife will be like being his slave. That is what he wants." Eve stated and Hayley snapped. "What Klaus wants is a perfectly good alliance with the werewolves, make this royal pack stronger to protect our future child and by marrying me, he will be more in charge, but make no mistake that even though he is the King of New Orleans, I am still the Alpha of the Crescent Wolves…" "…and you'll soon become the future Queen of New Orleans as well. I have to say, I'm a bit impressed, Hayley. I never thought you would think this far and sacrifice your own freedom for us. That makes you a true leader." "Thanks, Eve." Hayley mumbled under her breath. She didn't need to be told that she was a great leader because she knew perfectly well that she was. It kind of reminded her of the wonderful compliments Klaus had given her at dinner. She really wanted to know if they were real or he only said this in order to manipulate her to side with him. Hayley had to admit, that she was hoping that everything he told her that night was real, not only because she would feel pathetic that she had fallen for it if they weren't, but also because she had grown a soft spot for Klaus and wanted to look good in his eyes. "So, I do hope that you will make it tonight when Klaus and I will announce our engagement together." Hayley said in no more than a whisper. Eve, beginning to understand smiled and nodded, placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "You are not alone in this, sweetie. You are doing this for the pack, I know it. We deserve at least half of what this town has to offer and soon, we can get rid of this alliance with the vampires and rule New Orleans." Hayley looked shocked. "Eve, we have been trying to make peace all along. What are you saying?" Eve just winked. "See you tonight." she said, before disappearing further into the bayou. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Davina was sitting on the floor inside her room, cross-legged. Hayley stormed inside and Davina didn't even flinch. She simply stated quietly, "Do you ever knock before you enter?" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you but I do really have some things that need to be solved tonight, alright?" Davina opened her eyes and looked directly at her. "Okay, talk to me." Hayley sat down on the ground and explained to her everything that had happened in the bayou and how every other werewolf responded to finding out that their Queen is engaged to Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid King of New Orleans. Davina frowned. "Aren't they supposed to understand that this marriage is not based on feelings? It's based on political matters." Hayley sighed and nodded. "Eve is pretty much the only one who understands but something tells me that she's got other tricks up her sleeve." "What tricks?" "I don't know. I am just very suspicious of her all of a sudden. From then way she talked about this engagement, it seemed like this is her one chance to try to break the alliance between vampires, werewolves, humans and witches and I don't like where this is going. I have to make sure that the werewolves will not go behind my back." "Hayley, how can they? You said it yourself. You are their Queen. You are supposed to lead them and they are supposed to listen to you. Why would you suspect your own people of wanting to start a war when peace among all creatures of New Orleans has finally been made?" Hayley shrugged and didn't know how to answer that question. Finally, she chose to change the subject. "Why aren't you dressed yet? The party is in an hour." "You are not dressed either, Hayley." "I know that and I will get to it right away…but it's hard without Rebekah here or Elijah." Davina looked at her with big warm and understanding eyes. "Elijah is not coming back, is he?" "He and Klaus had a big argument and when it came to choose between New Orleans and the woman he has always loved, Katherine Pierce, he chose Katherine and left us." Hayley admitted. "I've heard of Katherine Pierce. She's that legendary vampire right?" Hayley nodded. "There is no one like her. But she's not a vampire anymore. She's human and clearly needs help from the man she loves. I do not pity her or anything seeing as how she tried to kill me once." "But you are envious of her?" Davina asked. "Why would I be?" "Because of Elijah." Hayley looked at the ground and started playing with her hands. "What about Elijah?" "Do you have feelings for him? Did you used to have feelings for him? I know for sure that he's always liked you." "I don't think I ever felt anything for him. I admired his nobility and kindness, something I had hoped Klaus would offer me in his own way when he found out I was pregnant, but I should have known better. Elijah has been there for me, so it's natural for me to feel something for him…but…" "…you never really felt something romantic with him?" "No." Hayley said truthfully, smiling a little. "You see, I know for sure when I feel something when I can feel my heart rate quicken and I can feel some sort of heat I can't escape from, when I feel more than just butterflies in my stomach, when I feel more alive. I never felt that with Elijah." Hayley added and Davina raised an eyebrow. "What about what you feel around Klaus?" Hayley stood up at that moment and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it. "You should get ready. Josh might come to the party too." Hayley told her, smiling. Davina was shocked. "Josh? He can't come! Klaus will kill him." "It's okay, Davina. I'll take care of it." she reassured her. "Are you sure?" she asked and Hayley nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. Just be at the party."

Hayley looked in the mirror at herself. The dress she was wearing was beyond beautiful. The color blood red with ruby earring and her hair curled, tied with a black ribbon and let down on her left shoulder. She looked absolutely stunning and she could barely recognize herself. Music started playing from downstairs and Hayley could hear her own heartbeat and her child's. Voices could be heard from downstairs as well as one of Klaus' cackled laughs that always makes her cringe and makes her nervous. She heard Davina's door open and close, hearing footsteps heading downstairs. She sighed as she realized that even Davina was able to get downstairs sooner than her. She stood still and listened. She needed some sort of support. If only Rebekah were here. A tear fell on Hayley's cheek as she remembered her dear friend and now soon to be sister-in-law. She missed her dearly as Rebekah was pretty much her best friend and the greatest friend she had for a long time, if not the only real friend she has ever had in her lifetime. Hayley knew that it is not Klaus' fault that Rebekah left town and he had explained already that it was entirely her wish to leave, to be free but she still couldn't help but blame him for Rebekah's departure. Footsteps could be heard coming up and Hayley's heart started beating faster. It was him. She knew it. She must have been more than a half an hour late to the party. Someone knocked on the door and Davina's voice could be heard. "Hayley, what's wrong? Why aren't you downstairs? Is the baby okay?" Hayley giggled a little at Davina's concern. She moved to the door and opened it for the little witch. Davina was wearing a glorious red and orange striped dress which made her look like she was on fire. "You look beautiful." Davina commented at her dress and Hayley nodded, smiling a little and wiped the tear from her face. "Are you alright? What are you doing up here still? People are expecting you downstairs. It's your engagement party." Hayley shook her head and backed away from the door, sitting down on a stool in her room. Davina looked confused. She moved away from the door, closed it and came over to Hayley's side, sitting down in the chair right in front of her. "I can't do this." Hayley whispered. Davina frowned slightly and placed her hand on Hayley's. "Can't do what? The wedding or this party?" "Both." Hayley replied and looked away. Davina sighed and pushed her chair closer to her, wrapping her arms around Hayley. "Listen, it is okay to be afraid of something like this even if you don't wish to show it to people." "I don't know what I am going to do. I have to marry Klaus for my people, and I have to help them understand why I am doing it. I just…I can't believe I will actually marry him." Davina listened and nodded. "So the problem is Klaus." Hayley shook her head. "The problem is me marrying someone just for politics, for business. I know it may sound a bit cliché but I have always imagined a fairytale wedding just like any girl does, in which you find a person who you love and who loves you back and you have a perfect love-filled marriage. That was my dream as a little girl. But now as I've grown up, matured, I have come to realize that life isn't a fairytale and most of the time, you have to do things against your will. I don't want to marry Klaus because I have to." Davina sighed. "You sounded pretty excited yesterday when you talked about it. What changed?"

Hayley was not saying anything, just looking at Davina with imploring eyes. "Can you please do something to make this easier on me?" Davina shook her head. "The only one who can make this easier for yourself is you, Hayley and you alone. You have to understand that. You have a responsibility to your people. You might be having an emotional breakdown because you miss Rebekah, or perhaps over your long lost feelings for Elijah or maybe you just feel alone in a time when you need someone, but you have to look past that. You have to stand up straight and fearless like the true fighter and Queen I know you are, Hayley…and it is one of the things Klaus likes most about you." Hayley stood up and wiped her face with a handkerchief. "I don't care what he likes. I just want to get this over with for the sake of our child." She moved towards the door and opened it, Davina following. "Speaking of Klaus…where is he?" Hayley asked, adding a bit of blush on her face and lipstick to hide the fact that she had been crying silently. Davina shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was on the dance floor with Genevieve." Hayley had to be careful and stop her mouth from dropping in shock. She gathered herself together, sighing and whispered, "Is he even aware of my absence at my own engagement party?" Davina looked away for a moment and Hayley got her answer. She stood up straight and tall, took Davina's hand and the two of them marched downstairs to the party. Hayley needed to have a small talk with her future husband…and from Davina's point of view, it wasn't going to end well for anyone.

Klaus was standing and helping himself to a glass of wine the color of a very rich red you could confuse it for blood. He was watching the clock and wondering whether Hayley had the decency to ever show up at the party specially threw by him to celebrate and announce their engagement. He was getting bored of laughing with men and greeting women at the main entrance, so he decided to relax a little, enjoy the view, drink some wine and admire his work on the party. He had been wanting to arrange everything perfectly, a way in which Hayley could not protest. He stood there and his thoughts trailed off to Elijah, who was in Mystic Falls, tending to Katerina Petrova who was currently human. He thought about how much luck Elijah always had with women. Whenever there were fights between them when it came to women over the centuries, gorgeous and incredible women like Tatia, Elijah was the one women always chose, despite Klaus' incredible charms, amazing masculine physique, adorable smile and handsome look. He couldn't understand why that was happening to him. Why was he always the one left out? Why was he never the choice? Why did women always prefer Elijah over him? Klaus believed that the only problem was that he couldn't show the same sort of direct kindness and nobility the way Elijah could, and in that case even their own sister, Rebekah, preferred to stand by Elijah rather than him. Klaus saw himself as a noble person, but not the noble kind women always preferred to see in men they were planning on being with or even marrying. Then, his mind drifted off to the beautiful werewolf girl from upstairs once again. She was the mother of his child, and yet despite all that and the connection they had that night in Mystic Falls, Hayley was taken under Elijah's wing and he offered her care and protection in exchange for affection. Klaus could have offered her the same, had she only asked it from him. The truth was he felt as a liar, a manipulator and a bastard, unlike his saintly noble brother. He completely understood Hayley's immediate attraction to Elijah, but he was gone now and the little wolf was going to marry him. The glass shattered into little pieces but nobody paid attention to him. Hayley was now going to be his and he would not allow anyone to take her or the baby away from him.

A woman wearing a transparent purple dress with dangling witchy earrings strutted over to him. Klaus' face rose and an almost smile appeared on his face as he believed Hayley had finally come downstairs. Instead, he saw the redheaded woman with a mischievous smirk on her face, approach him until they were only inches apart. "Hello, stranger." she whispered, seductively. Klaus' smile slightly disappeared as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" she asked him. Klaus grinned and offered the glass to her, deciding to cut down on the drinking for tonight. He didn't feel like becoming drunk. Genevieve drank it all in a gulp and set down the glass. "What is the big occasion?" she asked him. Klaus sighed and pretended like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Come on! Stop playing! Why did you throw this party?" Genevieve asked, starting to get annoyed. "Love, I am going to announce my engagement tonight." Genevieve's face showed only anger as she crossed her arms. "What are you talking about? What engagement?" "I am going to get married." "What? WHO?" "Hayley, the mother of my child." "That werewolf girl? You can't be serious. You don't get married. You're Klaus Mikaelson. You have flings, you have lovers…" She started playing with the collar of his suit seductively, making him uncomfortable. "…but you don't get married, that's for sure. You are not the kind of person who would just settle down with someone." Klaus didn't answer. He was just looking at her in a serious way. Genevieve pulled away. "You are serious about this aren't you? You are going to choose to marry her? Haven't the nights of passion we shared fed your needs good enough?" she whispered in a sad tone. "Love, I am marrying Hayley for political matters. This has nothing to do with settling down. It is a way for me to ensure safety for my unborn child, as well as her mother and to ensure that I get complete control over the werewolf community. The werewolves will leave the bayou as soon as Hayley and I are married. They will be coming here to live." "Are you kidding me? You are allowing those mutts to come back? The witches have cursed them for a reason and they would have remained cursed, had it not been for the woman you are planning on marrying. The werewolves are a disgrace to the society." "I beg to differ, love and you do realize that you are talking to someone who is half human right now, right? The werewolves are my family and a part of New Orleans just as much as vampires, humans and witches are. By marrying Hayley, the werewolves get their freedom to get back to their home, leaving the bayou and I get what I want from them." Genevieve tapped her chin. "So this is only about power?" Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Yes. But if I am going to be keeping my alliance with the werewolves intact, I need for there not to be problems in my marriage, love." He eyed her seriously and Genevieve immediately knew what he meant by that. "I can't believe that you are leaving me for her! I have offered you control over the witch community, I became a spy for you, made moonlight rings for you and satisfied your needs while the only thing she has to offer you is a child and problems with your older brother." Klaus had to resist the urge not to snap, since she had indirectly spoke unwell of his unborn child and he wouldn't allow anyone that, not even her. Genevieve sighed. "Well, alright. If that's what you choose…" Klaus grinned and nodded. "In case you change your mind…you know where to find me." she told him and walked away. In the meantime, Hayley and Davina had just descended the stairs and had been listening in on their conversation. Davina made a face. "It's good to see traditional marriage is alive and well." she told Hayley. Hayley didn't say anything. She just started walking straight ahead.

Klaus finally saw her. She looked even more beautiful than he could ever imagine she could be. She wasn't happy. He could tell from the look on her face that she only felt sadness, despite her smile when she greeted people and welcomed them like normal people welcomed guests into their home. No one except Genevieve, the wolves and Davina knew about their engagement and for now, Klaus was planning on keeping it that way until he felt it was the right time to make the announcement. More than ever, he needed to speak to his little wolf. He moved people out of his way and got to the other side of the room where Hayley was helping herself to some fruit punch. She poured it slowly into a glass and before she could taste it, the glass was removed from her hands. She was shocked as she saw Klaus, in a black suit, and his usual handsome self behind her, tasting the fruit punch first. He looked at her for a moment, not saying a word before handing the glass back to her. "Hi to you too!" Hayley exclaimed, as she angrily took her glass back and headed back into the crowd with Klaus at her heels. "Hayley, wait!" he called out to her but she didn't stop walking, she didn't even turn around to notice his imploring face. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he nearly yelled in her face. "Is that one of the rules I will need to obey once we're married?" Hayley asked and pulled her hand away, rubbing it gently. "What is going on with you, love? Why are you behaving this way?" he asked her. "Please, just stay away from me. I don't need this right now." Hayley whispered, tears streaming down her face, confusing and scaring Klaus a little as she turned away from him and left to take refuge somewhere in a corner of the room where people would not notice her crying. Klaus couldn't understand anything, but he decided to leave her alone to calm down for a while, knowing it would do no good to talk to her at the moment. He rubbed his chin as he turned around to get another glass of wine.

Another hour passed and Hayley hadn't ascended from the shadows. She was just sitting quietly in the back and sobbing quietly as well. Klaus had three glasses of red wine while looking at her from the distance and listening in on her crying. He couldn't bear it any longer. He decided to leave the room for a moment. In the meantime, as Hayley sat there, there was a figure who approached her. For a moment, she was hoping to see Klaus, wanting to comfort her. Instead she saw Genevieve with a sly smile on her face. "Oh, don't cry honey. It's not good for the baby." Hayley stood up and faced her. "Don't you tell me what to do when it comes to my child!" "I used to admire you, Hayley, I really have. You are having his child, if you would have played it well; you could have had him instead of that so called noble brother of his. You could have had a King to spend amazing nights with. You could have been happy. It's your own fault that you're this way, in this position in which Klaus will marry you for power and you will marry him because you need him and you're stuck with him for eternity while he will be able to enjoy life with other women and you won't ever be allowed to see other men. Pretty awesome how you have your future already set up for you and not in a good way, might I add." Hayley pointed a finger at the redhead's chest. "You are going to stay away from me and my unborn child, do you understand me?" Genevieve laughed. "Come on, Hayley! We were supposed to come together as both of us are part and representatives of that Faction of our own species. You should not take things so personal. I understand that you see yourself as the Queen of Werewolves but I am also the Witches' Leader and you better not cross me." "Are you threatening me? You should just accept my threat and stay the hell out of my life!" Hayley exclaimed and walked away.

As Hayley moved past the crowd, trying to hide her tears, she heard a voice ringing from above. She looked up and saw Klaus at the top of the staircase with a glass of wine in his hand. "May I have your attention, please? Thank you!" he exclaimed as he looked around with that brooding smile on his face. "Tonight, we are here to celebrate something special for me. I have regained the peace this city has always needed and through that, we have achieved our goal of becoming a great community of four species, vampires, werewolves, humans and witches. We have everything we need so far and as King of New Orleans, it is my duty to maintain the peace for the welfare of my people and of course, my unborn child!" There was an eruption of applause. Klaus smiled and continued. "As I said before, tonight I would like to celebrate something unique, something which has become very special to me. I have been told that a true King needs not only an heir but a Queen as well for his city to run the best. A Queen not only beautiful and kind but smart, eligible and fit for a King. A woman who does not need a King to make her Queen!" Hayley's heart leaped into her chest. This was exactly what he had told her at dinner that night when he proposed. "Tonight, we are to celebrate my engagement to the Queen of Werewolves and the mother of my unborn child, Hayley Marshall!" Hayley could no longer hear her heartbeat thundering as there was another eruption of applause and people gasping in shock all over the dance floor. She turned around and there were Jackson, Eve, Oliver the rest of the Crescent Wolves which she now lead. They were clapping like robots but didn't seem as happy as the others. Hayley looked up and there was Klaus looking down at her with soft us. "Come up here, please, little wolf." he said and she did as she was asked. Once she reached the top and she stood right next to him, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of a matching royal glass with not wine, but fruit punch waiting for her. Klaus handed it to her and held her close to him by her waist. She was starting to shiver at his touch and he was beginning to notice but he didn't pull his hand away. People continued applauding. "I propose a toast. To the future Queen of New Orleans, Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed and the other people said the same thing before gulping down the delicious red wine. Once people started minding their own business once again, Klaus leaned over Hayley's ear and whispered, "Come with me.". She obeyed and they reached the balcony which showed the bright night stars above.

"You didn't have to make it so official." Hayley whispered. "It is official, love." Hayley nodded and looked away. Klaus placed his warm hand on the skin of her back and held it there, sending shivers once again down her spine. "You amaze me, little wolf." Hayley pulled away. "Just stop. We've already gone through that, okay? I really…I don't have anything else to say to you." "Why are you being so cold and distant, love? Have I done anything to hurt you?" Hayley shook her head and continued to look at the city and still feel his warm hand on her skin. "Hayley…" Klaus whispered and pulled her towards him. She looked at him in the eyes and noticed with how much care he was watching her. She knew that he didn't mean her any harm. She was just overreacting as usual. He placed his forehead on hers while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "You have so much to gain through this, love and I have so much to gain as well. Trust me. You don't have to do this. Everything will be just as we want it and or the good of our child." he whispered and Hayley nodded slowly. She then felt him move his head and press his lips to her shoulder and brushing them towards her neck where he started kissing her. Hayley let him for one moment. She loved the pleasure and the warmth offered by him. She felt her skin tingle the way it never had before. She ran her hand through his curls, closing her eyes for one moment before pulling away from him. His hands were still securely wrapped around her waist. "Hayley..." he began with a look of confusion on his face. Hayley just started backing away and shaking her head. "No, Klaus." she stated simply. Klaus watched her for a moment before sighing and moving closer to her to fill the gap. "What's wrong, love?" "What do you mean what's wrong?" she asked and he didn't say anything. He just continued brushing his lips against her skin. "Klaus, no! Stop, please!" He immediately pulled back when he heard her cries. "What am I doing?" "You know what. Please…I won't go there." He looked at her longingly for a moment before turning his head away and gazing at the city. "Is that what you choose? For us to remain as we are?" Hayley nodded. "Nothing was going on between us, Klaus and I refuse to go anywhere where…just, please stop confusing me." she whispered and moved away from him. "Our marriage is strictly business." Hayley whispered and Klaus nodded, remembering what he was thinking before of how Elijah was always able to receive all affection possible from any woman and he could never get that. Klaus sighed and pulled a black box tied with a purple ribbon from his suit pocket and dropped it on the floor. "Very well. As you wish." he replied bitterly before leaving the balcony and heading back to the party. Hayley was able to breathe again but she could barely understand as she picked up the box from the floor. Why was Klaus kissing her neck, making her feel wanted? He didn't actually want her; he was just stuck with her due to politics and the baby. He pulled away the ribbon and opened the small box, which revealed a necklace with rich valuable stones like rubies, emeralds and diamonds. It was something only a Queen would wear. Hayley' breathing became irregular as she touched the necklace slowly with her fingers. This was for her? He had been waiting to give this to her at the right moment which was right here at the balcony. She set down the necklace and covered her face with her hands. She could have told him another way. She could have been more gentle towards him offering her affection and care, not strict and refusing it the way she did. Hayley didn't even know what to think any more of what happened. Maybe he had too much to drink again; maybe they had once again a moment of weakness. Hayley could feel her eyes starting to droop and she realized how tired she was. "Hayley?" Davina was standing at the entrance of the balcony. Hayley came closer to her with the necklace in her hands. She must have heard everything. "I'm taking you to bed. It's been a long night and starting tomorrow, there should be many preparations for the wedding." Davina whispered, taking her arm and leading her up the staircase while other people partied. Hayley may have been tired but she was not blind as to not see Klaus on one side of the room, talking with Genevieve, who was brushing her leg against his. Hayley closed her eyes as she felt hurt and angry. Davina got her to her bedroom silently.


	5. The Kingdom Of The Wolves

**Moving on with the next chapter, the wedding preparations as Davina put it are on. Klaus and Hayley haven't spoken to each other since that night on the balcony during their engagement party. It had been two days since then and even though the two lived in the same house, they were doing their own thing, despite being reminded over and over again by Davina that they were soon to be married. Hayley had decided to keep the necklace but kept it hidden as Genevieve had found her place in the mansion and had decided to move in with Klaus. This chapter will have a lot of heartache and we will see more of the werewolves and how they might plan to take the city back for themselves using Hayley's marriage to Klaus. Let's see how this chapter will unfold. Enjoy and please review! 3**

Hayley was in her room, trying on some white wedding dresses Davina had made the housekeepers buy for her. She didn't feel right in any of them. Most importantly, she couldn't help but wonder what Klaus was doing at that exact moment. She could remember that night on the balcony very well. It had only been a couple of days. Klaus had begun to show very sweet affections towards her and she turned him down almost immediately. She had no idea why. Maybe this is what she really wanted. She wanted to help her clan and that didn't mean that she had to start a romantic relationship with Klaus, despite her obvious attraction to him. She needed to be married to him, a contract signed by them, bonding them for life along with their child. That paper signed by both of them would offer the werewolves refuge in New Orleans and would offer Klaus more power. That was their deal and Hayley was willing to go to any lengths for her family. Klaus knew that all too well, which is why she couldn't help but wonder if he used that to manipulate her in order to say yes to his marriage proposal. Someone knocked and Hayley said "Come in!" She was praying deep inside that it wasn't Klaus and praying even harder that it wasn't Genevieve. Genevieve had moved in the other day and had been following Klaus like a puppy around the mansion ever since. Hayley got the idea of what was going on between them and although she felt a rock thrown to break her already shattered heart, she thought it would be best to ignore it and mind her own business. After all, it didn't seem to affect Genevieve that Klaus was going to marry her, so why would it affect her if he and Genevieve had something going on? The door opened and Davina stepped in smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you…but I am sure you would have said that if I were dressed in all of these." Hayley exclaimed, showing the little witch the pile of dresses on her bed. "It's you, Hayley. You are a beautiful and radiant Queen. You make every single dress on that bed look fabulous…even a plastic bag." Hayley giggled at how sweet Davina was trying to be. She missed Rebekah terribly still but having Davina around as her new companion seemed to give her hope that everything was going to be okay and it gave her plenty of comfort knowing that someone wanted to be around her. She even told her that. "Thanks for cheering me up in a time of need, Davina. I really needed that." Davina sat on her bed. "You've been nothing but upset ever since that night. Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" "What is there to talk about? I hate my life." "You don't mean that, Hayley. You found your long lost family. You have a daughter on the way…" "…a daughter I have with a the one night stand I am going to marry for business in a couple of days, who also happens to share a bed as we speak with the woman I hate the most in this city. How can things get any worse?" Hayley finished the sentence. Davina sighed and placed her hand on Hayley's. "Things will change for the better once the two of you are married. I can feel it. The two of you have this special connection. I connection you can't have with anyone else." "You really believe that?" Hayley asked. "Yes, I do and once you're married, I believe that the two of you will finally be able to talk it through, be yourselves and just…talk about whatever you want. I kind of miss that about you two. I've seen the sweet times Klaus has had with you and I know you miss those times." Hayley nodded but then shrugged. She didn't know what she was to Klaus anymore. Was she a burden? Was she a friend? Was she a pawn in his political game? Was she someone he cared about? Was she someone he wanted to use? Who was she to him? That was the real question. There was another knock and Hayley was terribly afraid that it would be Klaus entering. For one thing, she didn't want him to see her in any wedding dress and she pretty much didn't want to see him period. A sturdy woman walked in. It was Klaus' maid, Miranda. "Excuse me, Miss. Hayley. I am sorry to bother you." She used to call Hayley, Miss. Marshall all the time and sometimes it was pretty annoying to have people use your last names instead of your first names. "It's okay, Miranda." Davina and Hayley said at the same time. "What is it?" Hayley asked her, smiling. Miranda shifted a little at the door. "Mr. Klaus Mikaelson wishes to see you in his chambers…now." she finally told Hayley in a whisper. Just hearing his name, Hayley couldn't help but growl a little. "Tell him that I am busy." I said, turning back to the mirror. "I can't, my lady. He insists on seeing you right now. He told me not to leave the room and if I have to, I should drag you to his chambers by…your hair. I will of course not do that, which is why I bed of you to let me escort you to his chambers." Hayley started laughing a little with rage. How dare he? She took off the wedding gown she was wearing and put her regular outfit on, saying goodbye to Davina and marching out of the room with Miranda behind me.

All sorts of noises could have been heard from Klaus's room. To some people, it was very disturbing. Hayley looked confused as she approached his chambers. She looked at Miranda, hoping that she would at least try to clear things up for her but Miranda just had her head bowed and she didn't say anything. Hayley was getting nervous. She opened the door to the chamber and walked in looking brave and fearless. What Hayley saw made her go beyond shock. Klaus was in bed...with the one and only Genevieve. He was laughing and she was acting like the biggest slut ever. Hayley's mouth parted as she looked at them in shock. The two of them didn't even seem to realize that Hayley and Miranda were standing there and continued their little game. Hayley could not bear it any longer. "Well, excuse me for disturbing!" she exclaimed and Miranda coughed a little as Klaus and Genevieve stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at her. Klaus' eyes told Hayley that he was pretty shocked and surprised that she was here while Genevieve smirked at her, while running her hands all over Klaus' body still. Klaus stopped her by grabbing her hands and pushing them off her. Hayley stood there and stared at Klaus while he stared back. Miranda grabbed Hayley's arm and said, "Do you wish to leave, my lady?" Genevieve's eyes showed fury at the way Miranda was calling Hayley and truth be told, even if Hayley didn't like to be called that, she was glad it upset Genevieve. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hayley exclaimed at Klaus, in a disgusted and meek tone. Klaus put on his pants and climbed out of bed, approaching Hayley. "I was planning on asking you the same thing, love." Hayley was shocked as well. "Excuse me?" Klaus looked at Genevieve. "Leave us, please." Genevieve scoffed as she got out of bed completely naked. Hayley knew that she was doing it on purpose. "Whatever you have to say, Nik, you can say it in front of me. I don't mind." Nik? Only Rebekah called him that and she was pretty much the only one allowed to call him that. "Well, I mind. I said leave us!" Klaus nearly roared and Genevieve grabbed a towel, covering herself and stepping out of the room. Miranda looked just as astonished. "Should I leave as well?" she asked and Klaus nodded. She departed the room and Hayley held Klaus' gaze with her arms crossed, ready for anything.

"I am going to ask you one time and one time only. What are you doing here, Hayley?" Whenever he called her by her name, he was either serious or angry. Hayley was well aware of that. "You called me. You demanded that I be in your room this very second. You sent Miranda after me and I came here to find you and that poor excuse for a witch being in bed, going at it like animals. You have relinquished your right to yell at me, to argue with me or to blame anything on me. It is you who is at fault here. What were you trying to do, Klaus? Why have you done this to me? Why? What were you hoping to gain by me seeing you with Genevieve in bed? Were you hoping that you would set me straight after what happened at the engagement party or what?" Klaus just stood straight but in shock at her words. "What are you talking about, love?" he finally asked, a little calmer, from the tone of his voice. "How could you do this?" Hayley asked in a whisper, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Tears of anger, they were. She completely ignored his question as she asked. "Love, I did not send Miranda to come get you from your room and bring you to my chambers." "Have you gone mad? I trust Miranda. She is a good person and she told me that you sent her and that you wish to see me immediately." "That is ridiculous! That never happened!" Klaus roared. "You don't have to yell at me! It's not my fault!" Hayley roared back. "How do I know that you are not lying?" Klaus asked all of a sudden and Hayley threw her hands in the air exasperated and yelled, "What possible motive would I have to lie about this? I have never lied to you, Klaus and you know it! How do I know that you aren't lying about it and you in fact brought me here to feel like this?" "I have never lied to you and you know this, Hayley! I had no intention of you showing up!" "Well, I have! And since I am here, why don't we discuss what you were doing with Genevieve in bed?" Klaus frowned and growled. "You have no right to talk to me about it, love."

He was pacing around the room. "I am going to have to find some other ways to handle things with you." he whispered. Hayley let out a forced laugh. "Handling what? Me? You do realize that we are going to be married soon, right?" Klaus was about to respond but Hayley stopped him. "I know that you had a life before any of this happened. It is not my business what you were doing in the past and how your life used to be but you should remember that you asked me to marry you for political reasons and here I am also carrying your child. I would have thought that you would at least show us the proper respect." she said and touched her belly. "It's like you said, little wolf. This marriage is strictly business, nothing else." Hayley nodded, refusing to let the hot tears in her eyes spill. "I see. That's what you're counting on, right? You brought Genevieve here to pleasure you. You brought her here to show me up after that night." Klaus sighed. He approached her closer and whispered, "Forgive me if my adventures with Genevieve have given you any displeasure but we are not married just yet. We are engaged and not out of love for each other but out of love for our people. As for Genevieve..." "...I want her gone. I want her gone now!" Hayley exclaimed, her eyes flaming. "You can't just say that." "You expect me to just stand here and watch you parade her around as your lover while you're married to me? I saw what happened between you two today and I will no longer accept any of it." "Fine! It won't have to happen again." Klaus said calmly but Hayley yelled, "It's already happened again!" "Hayley, enough!" Klaus roared and it felt as if the whole ground started shaking. "Genevieve is staying in this mansion and that is final." Hayley was shocked. "That's it, then? You can just decide?" "Yes, I can actually! This city is mine. This mansion is mine. I am the King of New Orleans!" "And I am your future Queen." Hayley replied calmly, still in shock. "Then you will learn to respect my decisions!" "Respect goes both ways, Klaus! I have seen from the visions Elijah gave me how Mikael used to treat Esther. I will not have a relationship like your mother and father." "I am nothing like Mikael, Hayley and for you to suggest otherwise..." "Then why are you acting like him?" "I am not! If I were acting like Mikael, I would have treated you like a prisoner in this household, take all your rights and do with you as I please, which is certainly an option!" Hayley was shocked and she could feel her tears beginning to stream down her face. "Then don't let me stop you." she whispered and left the chambers, hot tears spilling on her cheeks.

Once she entered her room, she saw Davina talking there with Miranda. "What the hell did you do?" Hayley roared at the maid and made a move to do something to her out of embarrassment, rage and heartbreak. Davina stepped in front of her. "Hayley, don't do something you will regret. Miranda didn't do anything." "What are you talking about? She told me that Klaus was calling for me. She made me go in that chamber and watch the father of the child I am carrying and my future husband sleeping with the worst woman in this city. She has to pay for this!" Hayley said and trying to push Davina out of her way but Davina would not allow it. "Hayley, listen to me. I have been doing a spell on Miranda while you were speaking to Klaus in the other room and I found something quite interesting. Another kind of spell has been used on her this morning to control her mind. Someone else made sure that she made you see what was going on in Klaus' bedroom. Someone got inside her mind…and I think I know who." Hayley sat on the bed, hugging some wedding dresses and whispered, "Genevieve." Of course it had to be her. The word was hard to pronounce but she did. It made the most sense for Genevieve to want to torture her, this way, to shove herself in Hayley's face as Klaus' new lover. Hayley knew perfectly well that once she married Klaus, Genevieve would become another woman. What was happening to her? This wasn't the life she always dreamed of having. She wanted her family, she wanted a child and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with a man who would love her and one she would love. She wanted to have a home. She could care less about being a Queen if she didn't have a happy life. Hayley would have happily given that title to someone else if it meant her getting her happily ever after. Davina was just lovely to her, but she needed to speak to her people at this point. She needed to take things into her own hands. Hayley didn't want for the werewolves to start a war with the witches because of Genevieve but that's exactly where they were heading towards to if Genevieve continued to live her days in that mansion, where she didn't belong. Hayley stood up and put on her jacket. Davina stood up with her. "Hayley, where are you going?" "To the bayou. I need to see Eve and the others." she explained to her.

Eve and Jackson were waiting for Hayley with their welcome arms. Eve pulled Hayley into a hug. "How are you, my darling? How is life with the Original monster?" she asked and that made Hayley roll her eyes and frown a little. She could never be madder at Klaus but she was not going to allow someone calling him a monster ever again. "Please don't call him that, Eve. Klaus is a good person, even though I want to kill him at times." Jackson cracked his knuckles. "I am willing to try that for you." Jackson hated Klaus from the first day he met him and now that Klaus took Jackson's supposed to be wife from him, made him hate him even more. Hayley knew that and smiled, calming him down. "If there is a problem with Klaus, I will handle it. But there is a further matter I came here to discuss with you. The witches." Eve frowned. "What about them?" "Genevieve is currently living in our home, making me feel like the person with the worst life ever, not to mention that she indirectly insulted me and my child. She is also Klaus' bed mate." Eve looked shocked. "You mean to tell me that he is sleeping with someone while being engaged to you?" Hayley looked at her for a second and frowned. "That is all you got registered into your head after all the explaining I have done?" "It's the most horrible thing, Hayley. It may seem normal to you since you lived half of your life among humans and the other half around vampires, but it is completely not okay for werewolves to treat their wives this way. It's very inappropriate for us." "Well, Klaus is part vampire and he is consumed by it, not much feeling the werewolf side anymore." "That is not your problem. That is his problem. And he shouldn't be treating you this way." Eve said, patting Hayley's back. "I would have never treated you this way had you been my wife." Jackson mumbled under his breath and Hayley looked at him in a serious way.

Marrying Jackson would have indeed made everything much easier. He was noble, kind and sweet. Much like Elijah when she used to have a certain attraction towards him. She knew that she could have grown to care for him a lot, never having romantic feelings for him though, but still care for him. Hayley knew perfectly well that he wouldn't make her feel like a possession, but as a real wife, someone he would care for. But when she thought about it more, she knew that by marrying Jackson, she would have to fear for her daughter's safety as well as confuse her and she didn't want that. Klaus was the most powerful being on Earth. He held all the necessary power to protect their daughter. Klaus was also the King of New Orleans, not just the King of one species. He had the power to control all four species in New Orleans and she knew pretty well the advantages of marrying him and she would marry him but…Genevieve had to go if they were at least hopping for some peace between them in that house. "You're dealing with something difficult to deal with, Hayley. How can we help. Tell me." Eve insisted and Hayley rose from where she was sitting. "I want to know more of your plan first, Eve. What is it you want to gain from my marriage to Klaus?" she asked seriously while Eve grinned. The rest of the werewolves came to them as Eve started explaining. "You marrying Klaus and living with him makes you more useful to your species than you think, Hayley. You have the power to give us the necessary information from the inside." Hayley grinned and said, "Oh, I see. You want your Queen to play the spy for you, by becoming the inside man…or woman in this case." Eve nodded. "Information is the most prized possession for us at this moment, Hayley and we need as much information as we can possibly find. Can you so this for us?" "And what kind of information do you need?" "Information that will help us werewolves gain control over New Orleans like we used to before Marcel's rule." Eve said, smiling. "So that's what you want? You want New Orleans back, to be just under the rule of wolves? What about the other factions? Humans, vampires and witches?" Eve sighed and placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "New Orleans belonged to the werewolves from the very beginning, Hayley." "New Orleans was built by the Mikaelsons." "And then we earned the right to rule it. We are the most selfless faction of them all, Hayley. We are the true family and the true species that is going to bring peace in this city." "There will be no peace as long as the other factions aren't included. What you are thinking of doing will only violate the peace we worked hard to build." Jackson held his hands up. "You're the Queen, Hayley. You are the Labonair heir. You get to make the last call on whether we should move forward with this plan or not but think carefully before you make your decision. What we have now is not peace. It's Klaus Mikaelson's control over every single faction and now by marrying you he gets more control over us. Peace will only be when the rightful faction is at power. The werewolves." Hayley looked at them both and thought about Klaus and their relationship. The werewolves would be best at rule and best for her child. She thought about her anger for Genevieve and how this was her way of getting her out of that house. She turned back towards Eve and Jackson and nodded. "Go forward with the plan. We aren't backing down without a proper fight." Hayley declared and the two nodded, grinning.

Even though the house was big, it was difficult for Hayley not to catch Genevieve's eye as she was walking in one corridor. "Hey!" Genevieve called out for her and Hayley stopped, crossing her arms and turning around. Genevieve turned to her and smiled sweetly. "I didn't receive that apology yet." Hayley barked up a laugh. "What apology? You must be dreaming." "Oh, dear God! I thought Klaus had told you by now. He wants us to get along and he wants you to apologize for making me feel the way you did yesterday." Hayley came even closer to her with her hands crossed in a menacing way. "I didn't do anything." she replied through gritted teeth. "Sure you did. You entered our chambers uninvited and then tried to blame it on Nik for inviting you which is totally ridiculous. Why would he invite you to watch us in our moment of passion?" Genevieve said deviously, licking her lips. Hayley scoffed. "Don't you dare call him that again! Rebekah is the only one who calls him Nik and you would do well to remember it." "Says who?" "Says me and everyone else in this house! You could at least show some respect since you are living here unwanted." "Nik wants me." she purred and came even closer to Hayley. "Just face it. I have him wrapped around my finger the way you never will, even with that devil spawn of a child you're carrying." At that moment, Hayley screamed and pushed her into the wall nearby and slapped her face. "Don't you dare say that about my daughter again!" she yelled. There were movements and whispering could be heard as servants approached them with Davina and Miranda. Genevieve immediately put on an innocent face while Hayley's face showed fury and nothing else. "Hayley, what is going on? What are you doing?" Hayley didn't respond. Klaus' voice rung through the crowd and Hayley's breath turned icy. "Out of my way! What the bloody hell is going on?" He stepped forward and looked at Hayley standing there, fury and anger could be shown from her expression and then he turned to look at Genevieve who was cowering near the wall with fear. Klaus grabbed Hayley's hand and pushed her away from that place until they reached his chambers. He had two of his vampires sit outside his door. "No one enters. Do I make myself clear?" Klaus said to them and they nodded simultaneously. Hayley stepped inside and Klaus locked the doors behind him. "I have had only tolerance and patience when it came to you, love and you seem to be taking advantage of this to do horrible things. You have gone too far this time." Hayley looked at him and nodded. "And of course you take her side on this without even asking me what happened." Klaus sighed and came closer to her, cupping her cheek. "Love, I know you and I know that you may have been acting irrational right now. Maybe it's because of the pregnancy or maybe it is because of the wedding. I honestly don't know but you really need to calm down, little wolf. You are making m look bad." Hayley pushed him away from her. "Are you kidding me? I am making you look bad? Why don't you look at that whore one more time and then tell me that I am the one making you look bad. She threatened me, she made me feel bad about myself and the life I have, and she also insulted our child by calling her the devil's spawn. I guess you really don't care much to do something about it. It's good to get to know my future husband through these incidents. I'll also figure out what kind of father he will be to his daughter." Klaus remained speechless. Hayley slapped her hands to her sides. "Do what you want, Klaus! Deal with her the way you want. I really don't care anymore and I have wedding preparations to take care of." she whispered and left the room.

Going back to her room, Hayley already felt tired from all the crying. She believed that she was becoming pathetic. She couldn't just cry like this because of Klaus. She knew his ways and if she was going to marry him, she had to respect his ways, and it seemed that she would have to respect his affair with Genevieve too. Davina was sitting on my bed, chanting something in Latin with two wedding dresses in front of her. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked her. She just shushed her and continued chanting. "Ok." Davina exclaimed when she finished and opened her eyes. Hayley pointed at the dresses. "Would you care to explain?" "Of course! You see, I have been studying you closely. The shape of your body which is great for a pregnant woman, might I add, your figures and your style, as well as your preferences, and I decided that you should choose between these two dresses. Whichever one you like, Hayley." Davina replied, smiling. "Do I really have to choose a wedding gown now? I am really not in the mood." "This is exactly something that will help you forget about what happened today. I promise you that it will be better once you and Klaus are married the day after tomorrow." Hayley's mouth dropped. "The day after tomorrow? That is so soon! Who decided this?" "Klaus decided." Hayley scoffed. "Without consulting me, of course he did. Next thing he'll do is choose the baby's name without hearing my opinion on it." Davina shushed her again. "Don't give him any ideas." The two dresses were absolutely beautiful. The first one Hayley recognized was the Mermaid Wedding Dress and the second was the strapless A-line Wedding Dress. "Which will it be, Miss. Mikaelson?" Davina asked her. Hayley sighed and pointed at the Mermaid one. "Perfect choice!" Miranda, the maid said as she entered the room, with cups of tea. Hayley snorted. "You would have said that even if I picked the other dress. It's okay, Miranda. You don't have to try and make it up to me for what happened today. It was not your fault. Genevieve cast a spell on you to do what you did." Miranda shrugged and set down the cups of tea. "I know, Miss. Hayley, but I still can't help but feel a little guilty for letting it happen. Because of what I did, you and Mr. Mikaelson are not at odds again…and you are soon to be married. You can't be fighting like this." Davina nodded. "Miranda is right, Hayley. You can't let these fights get in the way of the best day of a girl's life and that's her wedding day." "No. The best day is when you choose to marry the man you love and the man who loves you, not out of political stuff." "Either way, you have to be happy. It's your wedding day, regardless of your relationship with the groom." Hayley was about to respond when there was a buzz and her phone was vibrating. She looked over at the caller ID and couldn't believe it. She thought that she was becoming delusional because of the wedding, Klaus and Genevieve. "Rebekah!" she whispered, and put the phone to her ear, excited.

"Rebekah, I am so glad to hear from you!" Hayley exclaimed. _"Hi, Hayley! I just called because I heard from a reliable source that you have agreed to marry Nik for your people. I only have one question to address. What the hell were you thinking?"_ Hayley already had tears of joy and could barely talk as she smiled, glad that she could hear her voice again. Rebekah was the best friend she has ever had and the feeling was mutual. Their bond could not be broken. "It's hard to explain, Rebekah, but he proposed. I was shocked at first. I never knew him as a guy who got married but…it will benefit us both greatly."_ "A marriage of convenience. Of course Nik would want the Queen of Werewolves by his side right now. He needs you. He always has. Don't fall for his tricks, Hayley." _"I know that he needs me and I need him too, to be honest. I will rule New Orleans with Klaus, give my people back the home they once had. I promise. I owe them this much." _"I thought you were all set to marry Jackson." _"Marrying Jackson wouldn't have gained me anything but problems. I don't need that anymore. I also have to think about my daughter and how she will need to be protected. Her father is the most powerful creature alive. He becomes my husband; he will be able to protect us more from danger. I need to feel safe as a pregnant girl and I feel safe only when I'm with him." _"How are you two getting along, by the way?" _"He's sleeping with Genevieve and she's being a bitch to everyone here. How do you think we are getting along?" _"WHAT? He's sleeping with her? Her? Not only that, but he's going to marry you. He's engaged to you, Hayley. He can't be sleeping with someone else."_ "Rebekah, I know what I have gotten myself into. Klaus is not the type of person to be faithful to his wife and…I think that in time, I will learn to cope with this, seeing how our marriage is nothing but business. My child will be safe and I'll be glad to see my people free from their injustice and slavery. They will have New Orleans back. They will have their homes back and as their Queen, it is my duty to offer them the best." _"What about your happiness, Hayley? Do you really plan on spending the rest of your life married to a man you know is spending his time with some other girl behind your back and perhaps in front of you as well?" _"I am doing what is right for my people and as long as I have my child with me, I'll be okay." _"What if you don't? What if Nik decides to make Genevieve the child's mother?" _"He wouldn't dare! He's already hurt me too much." _"What's to say it won't get worse? He could be ruining your life, Hayley." _Tears were filling up in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Rebekah, stop, please! I have done enough crying for one day. Just please stop." _"You should have come with me." _"Where are you now?" _"In Bora Bora, having the time of my life." _"Are you coming back after your vacation is over?" _"Hayley, I really don't think I am going to come back." _"Come on! You don't mean that." _"I do. That city has brought me more pain than happiness. I want to be happy and I wish you all the happiness in world, Hayley, if you can ever find it. Good luck on marrying Nik. I really have to go. Bye!" _"No, Rebekah, wait…" But she hung up before Hayley had a chance to say anything else. Davina and Miranda had been listening. Hayley turned around and wiped her tears away. "Rebekah is happy and I am going to try to make the best of this wedding, despite everything." "Hayley…" Davina began but she cut her off. "I am going to try on my wedding dress." And with that, Hayley grabbed her dress and headed out of her room, hoping to find some place to change and be alone at the same time, and that certainly wasn't her bedroom.

Hayley walked downstairs with the beautiful wedding dress in her hands. She knew that she had to clean her face. She was red from all the crying ad she couldn't take it anymore. She was never this weak. She was a strong leader. She had to be one. The wedding dress hung limply in her arms as she walked in the corridor downstairs, but it glowed into the light. She preferred to be alone. The voices of the people in the mansion started fading. She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, almost as if someone was watching her. Slowly, she looked up only to see Klaus on the first floor, looking in the interior of the mansion from his inside balcony and his eyes were straight on her. When Hayley looked up, their eyes met and she was trying very hard to figure out what he wanted. What was he thinking? What could she expect from him? Had he somehow overheard her conversation with his vampire super hearing? Sometimes, they could speak more through their eye contact rather than their mouths, but his expression said nothing to her. She couldn't tell if he was upset, or angry, or hurt, or pleased or whatever. Somehow, she didn't really know what she was feeling either. His eyes were on her wedding dress afterwards and she looked away, blushing a little. Then, with strength in her heart, she walked away, disappearing from sight. 


	6. Karma

**Last chapter turned out to be very heartbreaking for Hayley and Klaus is acting like whatever he is doing is none of her concern. Miranda is innocent and Genevieve is out to destroy the relationship between Klaus and Hayley, so things aren't going well for now. The wedding is coming closer and Davina is going to try to get things back to normal with Miranda's help. There will be some very sweet but also sad Klayley moments in this so get ready to die in feels ;) I have gotten some great ideas for this particular story and I can't wait for you to read everything. Please leave me plenty of reviews so I will know what you guys think. These reviews are very important to me. Thanks and enjoy, my lovelies! **

Hayley got back to her room after her little display and put down the wedding dress. Davina was still there but Miranda had gone to find some things to do. She was the maid and she couldn't have Klaus punishing her for not doing her job. "Is Genevieve still here?" Hayley asked Davina and she just nodded. "Where else would you expect her to be?" "I don't know. Somewhere else where she could think about destroying other people's lives and leave mine alone." "You are letting her get to you and it's not good for the baby no matter what you must be thinking. Leave it alone, Hayley. Things are going to get better once you and Klaus are married." "It makes me think that it will start to get worse. Besides, I am doing this for those werewolves in the bayou. We have a plan that is going to change everything for the wolves and I am going to need to get as much information of how this city runs from Klaus." Davina gasped. "Are you serious? This is why you are marrying him? You changed the plan!" Davina exclaimed and Hayley had to cover her mouth. "It is a change of plan and please keep in mind that our marriage is business. I have decided to keep going like this in order to get what I want from this marriage. He is doing the same thing, Davina." Davina slapped her forehead. "You two are going to have one hell of a marriage; I can tell you this without even trying to look into your future. I am too scared to look." Hayley grinned. "I know. He thinks that I am just going to sit back and accept everything he is doing with Genevieve once we're married. He doesn't realize how wrong he is." "Just don't do anything you will later regret." "I won't." Hayley promised her and left the room.

He was sitting in his study room with a couple of vampires in there that Hayley could recognize very well. Thierry, Diego and some other ones. She pushed the door open while Klaus was giving a speech. He had a map on his desk in front of him and he was barking orders like he usually loved to do. Once she entered, everyone's heads turned towards her and Klaus stopped talking, looking a bit disturbed by her presence. Hayley was somehow hoping to see Genevieve sitting on his desk and doing God knows what that the men wouldn't even think about Klaus' plan any longer, but luckily for her, she was not there. But Hayley chose to remember that wherever Klaus was, Genevieve was also close by. "I hope I am not interrupting something." Hayley stated in a very mature way. Diego grinned at her and so did the other vampires afterwards. Hayley couldn't tell if they were actually impressed by her leadership ways or if they were mocking her courage. "As a matter of fact, you are, little wolf. Please make your way out that door at once. The men and I have business to discuss." Klaus responded calmly. Hayley stepped clear in the room. "What kind of business? I am interested to hear." "You are not obliged to." Klaus responded, leaving the desk and taking steps towards her. "I don't care whether I am or not. I am interested in hearing whatever plan you have in mind once you are married to me." "Little wolf, I thought that I made things clear a few minutes ago. This is a private meeting between me and my men." "I am your future Queen and I will lead this city once we are married just as much as you will." Klaus looked very strict as he wrapped his hands behind his back. "Please leave, Hayley." He usually preferred to call her "love" or "little wolf" but he rarely called her by her actual name, Hayley. "Do you have something to hide from me?" Hayley asked, challenging him further. Klaus showed no emotions on his face as she continued to stare at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He knew she was upset and if not a bit hurt by what had happened between him and Genevieve but to question him this way, she had gone too far. "Would you depart the room so I could have a small chat with the little wolf?" Klaus asked his men. The others groaned as if they were really looking forward to watching the show. "Get a room, you two." A vampire mumbled under his breath and Klaus' eyes got flames as he was ready to punish that vampire but Hayley raised her hand. "Don't even think about it!" she exclaimed and he stopped himself from saying anything or doing anything. The door closed behind the vampires and before Hayley could even say a word, Klaus placed his finger on her lips. "Thierry, if I so much as catch you or the others listening in, you're going to wish you remained in the basement without any drop of blood." The others snickered behind the door and everyone could finally hear them leaving for good. Hayley sighed and rested her hands on her hips as she walked past Klaus and started looking around his study for a little while.

That moment kind of reminded Klaus of their night. It was on that particular night that she had chosen to help herself to his scotch, look around his house, and admire his paintings, and even chose to criticize most of them, much to his amusement as she was the first person in the world who didn't swoon at the sight of his art. He would never admit it, but he liked those moments very much. He thoughts the dimmed light in that room made her look exotic and the way she talked to him, you would think that he was falling into her trap and he was the one being swooned by her actions and words, not that he would ever admit. Usually, when he took a liking to a girl, he would think of every possible way to make her feel soft at his touch and make her quiver with need and wanting at the sight of him, but with Hayley, everything turned out the way he had never expected that night. He didn't know that it was her charm and her techniques that got him in bed with her. He had thought all along that he was the one seducing her but it had been the other way around, for the first time in his life. He had given her genuine smiles at her remarks and her courage to speak to him freely, even though she knew that he could have ripped her heart out in seconds if he wanted to. But he had found her interesting, a very intriguing little wolf that he felt the need to protect that night no matter what. He was hoping after their love making that she wouldn't leave. He could remember perfectly well how it turned out. _"Running away, little wolf?"_ he had told her and she had smiled at him. He wanted to have her in his arms for the rest of the night, because with her, he felt like nothing else in the world mattered. He felt like it was them against the world. The big bad hybrid and the little wolf, side by side, as one. The same feeling crossed him as he watched her look at his maps and his attack methods. She had no idea how curiously he had been looking at her for a while, but he had no idea that she had been thinking about their night all along as well. Hayley could still feel his touch on her skin.

She could still feel how much she was affected by him when he had poured everything to her, his childhood, his feelings, his desires, everything. He had trusted her and told her things that he could have never told anyone else and that was one of the things that made her feel special, just the way Klaus wanted it. She looked up from the maps and her eyes bored into his. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Looking at you, little wolf." he stated the obvious with a smirk. Hayley rolled her eyes and continued to look around. "You know, acting like a wise guy is sure as hell not getting you off the hook. You want to joke around, then go joke around with that red-headed witch. I am here for business and business only!" she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sure." Klaus said, still smiling. "What is it that you are so eager to find out, little wolf?" "I want you to tell me what you are planning. It's simple. We've done something like this before. I want to be involved." Klaus sighed and went back to his desk. The little games they liked to play were over at this point. He had business to take care of. He was about to take his maps away from the desk before Hayley slammed her fists onto them and made sure that the maps were not removed. "What are you doing with these maps?" she asked and Klaus grabbed her hands at once, holding them tightly. "What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and do whatever you wish?" he asked her gently. Hayley freed her hands from his grip and frowned. "What makes you think that you can just treat me like this? I will not be kept in the dark. You knew perfectly well when you popped the question that if I am to become your Queen, you will need to share everything with me, up to and including your plans for this city. I represent the werewolf faction, I am their Queen and I will soon be the Queen of this entire city. I have every right to know." Klaus smiled when he saw the look on her face. She wanted this dearly. She wanted to fight. She has always wanted to fight for her rights and her people's rights. Sighing, he took one of her hands and put it on one map. "The heart of New Orleans." he whispered. Hayley looked at where her hand laid but could barely focus as the softness of his touch could make her vision a bit blurry. "What are you planning to do?" she asked. "The heart of New Orleans. A King and a Queen with their heir, living in this mansion." he continued, almost ignoring her question. Her heart melted when she heard those words and the way he was speaking to her.

Klaus knew this would throw her off balance. "New Orleans, under the rule of wolves. Werewolves rising from the ashes and taking control over everything. Power, unity, family. This is what the werewolves in that bayou have been wanting for years. It is what you've always wanted." Hayley was taken aback by his plan. She never expected this. "How…what?" she began but then stopped herself. "No, this is a lie. Don't lie to me, Klaus!" "Why would I lie to you, sweetheart?" "You couldn't be planning werewolf domination with the vampires. What were you telling them?" Klaus smirked. "Smart girl." he whispered and then said, "Peace is not working in this city, love and for alliances to be made and everything to well for us and our child, every species needs to believe that they have the upper hand. All of them need to think that they are superior. This way, alliances are kept and everything turns out well under my rule." Hayley gasped. "Have you lost your mind? You can't do something like this, Klaus. It will ruin New Orleans." Klaus cupped her cheek. "Don't you trust me, love?" Hayley pulled away. "No." she whispered and that really hurt him in ways she could never imagine. "Love, when I am planning things, I am always thinking about our child. I am thinking about what kind of city she will be living in. You have to remember that this is the French Quarter and nothing goes well around here unless you take control and make sacrifices, whether you choose to believe it or not." Hayley sighed. "Klaus I they find out…" "They are not going to, little wolf. I told you that I am doing what is best. And we are lucky that Elijah is not here anymore. Knowing him, he would have found any possible reason to make me believe that what I am doing is wrong and try to stop me." Hayley gulped when she heard him talk about Elijah. Things have always been easier in her life with Elijah around. She had to admit that, but…it was not the way she wanted her life to turn out. She didn't want it to be easy. Life is boring when it is too easy. Where's the excitement? Where's the adventure? "Little wolf, are you with me?" he asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts. "I guess I am." she whispered. He caressed her cheek as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I hope you know that despite everything, I care about you, love." Klaus whispered and Hayley looked away. "You haven't given me any reason to believe that. All you care about is our child and you're using me for power over the werewolves because I am their Queen." she stated truthfully of how she felt and Klaus could do nothing but sigh and not say a word. He hated to swallow his pride and tell her how he really felt about her and he refused to let her know, leading her to believe that he didn't give a damn about what would happen to her after the baby would be born, which was not true. He let go of her cheek and opened a drawer, pulling out a red box. "It might be too late, but I forgot to spoil my soon-to-be wife." he said.

Hayley just stared at the box as he handed it to her. She could no longer breathe. So, sometime between sleeping with Genevieve and planning something for the future of New Orleans, he thought about getting his future wife a gift? She couldn't believe it and wouldn't have it. Hayley shook her head and Klaus looked even more hurt. "Whatever it is, I don't care. You will not regain my trust or my respect with that jewelry." Hayley whispered and was about to walk away and out of the room before Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He opened the box himself and showed her the most beautiful diamond necklace with a wolf charm dangling swiftly on it. "For the Queen of Werewolves, a gift from your King." Klaus replied with a smile, before taking the necklace and clasping it around her neck. "It's gorgeous but I…" "You deserve it, love. Stop arguing." he told her and she just rolled her eyes feeling the expensive jewelry. She never had something like this in her life…but then she remembered the jewelry he had given her at their engagement party. She was about to tell him that she kept the necklace but by giving her this one, she didn't think that he believed she kept it. "Have you actually made a mistake and was this necklace supposed to be for Genevieve?" Hayley asked with her arms crossed. "I assure you, love, no mistake has been made." "I don't understand why you are getting me so many gifts." "It's just one gift, love. Don't complain." "It's the second necklace I've received from you. The first one was at the engagement party." Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "The…" "Yes, the necklace you left at my feet before storming off and leaving me there on the balcony." Hayley said slowly. Klaus could not meet her eyes as he rummaged through his maps, like he was trying to find something and couldn't. He was acting weird and not knowingly. "You must get going now, love. I have things to take care of." "Klaus, you're showering me with gifts and you expect me to just expect them and not question you about them?" "YES!" he snapped and Hayley pulled back, shocked at his reaction. "I see." she whispered and took the necklace off, placing it on the desk. Klaus stared at it in shock. "Keep it! Or better yet, give it to Genevieve the next time you find yourself in bed with her! In the meantime, I might call Elijah to see if he has any plans of coming back here to save me from this freaking nightmare!" she told him and then left the room. Klaus was too shocked and couldn't process everything correctly. What had she just done? As Hayley stormed out, she noticed Genevieve making her way to Klaus' study. She smirked when she saw the wolf. "So, Nik finally decided to blow you off, did he?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Hayley didn't say anything. She was too tired and upset to snap at this witch bitch. "He must be waiting for you. Go right in! I bet he even has something to give you!" Hayley told her and moved away, leaving Genevieve surprised that Hayley didn't say any more to insult her or try to make her feel like a slut. She made her way into Klaus' study, ready for the pleasure awakening inside of her.

"Davina, so, I have the main colors for the wedding picked out. I think it would be best if we are to make everything red and gold. What do you say?" Miranda asked Davina and she just frowned. "What is this Hogwarts? Are Klaus and Hayley entering Gryffindor? No way!" she exclaimed as she walked in the hall and Miranda was walking with her. "Why not? It sounds royal to me. It would look royal too." "I just don't think these should be their colors. Make it more like blue and silver. That would be amazing and matching with Hayley's wedding dress perfectly." "Blue and silver? That is the exact opposite of what I just proposed." "I know, Miranda but I just want to make this wedding perfect for Hayley. She has been through enough and she is my friend." "Yes, but you also have to remember that this is a marriage…" "…of convenience. Yes, everybody knows that. Genevieve is making a big deal about it whenever she gets the chance. I don't know how anyone in this house can put up with her." Davina whispered. "It may be because she is the Elder Witch now." "She doesn't look so elder. And she has done nothing to claim that role in the witches' lives. She just popped into our lives unexpectedly when Celeste came back from the dead. Oh, excuse me, when we thought that Sabine was just Sabine, but she was Celeste." Miranda nodded slightly and then said, "Have you seen Josh lately?" Davina smiled whenever she thought of the young vampire that became her very best friend. She would have felt empty all this time if she didn't have him by her side. "No." she whispered, shaking her head sadly. "Klaus threatened to kill him for betraying him and Josh has run off. He's too scared to come back and face Klaus." "Have you tried talking to Klaus about it? You could have tried to bargain for his freedom." Davina nodded. "I could have tried that, and I would have ended up not gaining anything but his fury and that is the last thing that Hayley needs right now." Miranda shook her head. "Why are you always doing what's best for Hayley? Have you two become that close?" "She needs a good friend in her life after Rebekah left and since Josh left, I need the same thing. We found each other. It's as simple as that." "Maybe you could tell Hayley to try to get Klaus to let Josh come back to New Orleans." Davina's face lit up. "Yeah, maybe Hayley can do something to help me." she said but just as she said those words, Hayley came rushing towards them. Her face was flushed and Davina could tell that she had been angry and upset again. "How are the wedding preparations going?" Hayley asked. "You are all set to marry Klaus tomorrow." Davina stated and Hayley nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Is everything alright? How did things go with Klaus?" Miranda asked. Hayley gave her a look. "Not that great, huh? Well, Ms. Hayley, Davina here has a favor to ask of you." She replied, pushing Davina forward. Hayley raised her eyebrow. "What would like, Davina?" "Can you find some way to convince Klaus to let Josh come back? Please? He would never listen to me." "What makes you think that Klaus will listen to me? He's told me enough of his stupid plan and he even bought me another necklace today, forgetting about the one he threw at my feet at the engagement party. He's got a lot of nerve." Davina raised an eyebrow too. "He gave you a present?" "Yeah, a late engagement present for his future wife, I guess." Hayley responded. "That was nice of him, Ms. Hayley." Miranda said and Hayley gave her another look. "Please, call me Hayley, Miranda." "You are our future Queen and the mistress of this house. I cannot call you anything but Ms. Hayley." "You better not start calling me Ms. Mikaelson once Klaus and I are married." She warned her and Miranda had on a look of sadness. "That was just about what I wanted." Hayley sighed and massaged her forehead. This was too much of her. "Look, Davina, when things cool down and Klaus and I are finally married, I will be able to get myself to convince him. In the meantime, just bear with me, okay?" "Hayley, you could do it right now. You have that power over him." "No. Genevieve has that power over him and I can no longer tolerate her in this house. Have you got anything?" "No. I told you that I will try to get her to leave the house as soon as possible." Davina put on a devilish grin. "But I could try to find a way to do it much quicker if you find a way to bring Josh back much quicker." Hayley grinned. "Now you are trying to manipulate your friend?" "You and Klaus are a good influence." Davina said and giggled a little when she saw the look on Hayley's face. "Alright, I'll think of something." Hayley promised and Davina clapped her hands together excited.

Genevieve came marching their way and she looked pretty furious. She stopped and looked at Davina. "What are you still doing here? Why aren't you with the others?" she asked her. Hayley put her hands on her hips, surprised that Genevieve had the nerve to speak to her friend like that. Davina crossed her hands over her chest. "It is none of your business since I don't answer to you anymore, Gen." Davina told her and smiled at me. I smiled back. Genevieve noticed it and scoffed, leaving. "What is her problem?" Miranda mumbled under her breath. "I don't really care." Davina said and then continued, "She's not the one telling me what to do, regardless of who she thinks she is. I am staying here and my loyalty lies to the Queen of Wolves now." Hayley gave her another sweet smile. "If this is your way of trying to get me to convince Klaus to bring Josh back…" "Please, Hayley! I will do anything. I need Josh in my life. You have no idea how much. I miss him." Hayley sighed. "I would go and see him right now but after he's seen Genevieve…" The other two made disgusting faces as Hayley looked away, sadness in her voice. Who wouldn't be sad to realize that you are about to get married not out of love but out of duty while the man you are planning on marrying is sleeping with your worst enemy? Davina played with her hands a little. "It wouldn't hurt to try, Hayley. Please. Do it for me. Think of all the things I have done for you. By bringing Josh back, you would do me the biggest favor ever!" Davina exclaimed. Hayley still looked away, thinking about her relationship with the hybrid. Where did she want this relationship to go? What if she hadn't pushed him away at their engagement party? Would things have gone differently for them? "I know for one thing, Ms. Hayley…" Miranda began saying and Hayley caught her eye. "…Genevieve was not wearing the necklace you told Mr. Mikaelson to give her. The necklace that was supposed to be yours." Had she been listening in to their conversation? Miranda just shrugged. "Go ahead." Davina said, pointing to his chambers. Hayley let out a huff and found herself going there.

Klaus looked very surprised when the little wolf opened the door without knocking and let herself in. He was sitting in an armchair, reading one of his favorite books. "Little wolf! TO what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked without removing his eyes from his book. This annoyed Hayley so she scooped up his book, closed it and put it back on the shelf. This was the moment when she expected him to scream at her for disturbing him and for behaving this way in front of him, but he didn't do any of it. He just sat there amused in his armchair and grinned. "Alright, sweetheart. You have my undivided attention. What has gotten you so worked up? Is it about our plan? My future Queen does not agree?" He finally stood up and poured himself a drink. Hayley shook her head calmly as she walked closer to him. "This is about Josh." Klaus turned around swiftly with his eyebrows raised as he finished his drink. "Joshua? What about that little traitor?" "Don't you think that you have been too hard on him?" Klaus threw the glass on the floor and it shattered to pieces. "He lied to me! He betrayed me when I needed him most!" he roared and Hayley shut her mouth for a second as she watched him come so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. "That one is lucky I am not interested in scouring the Earth for him to kill him. I have shown mercy by giving him the chance to live in exile. What is this about, little wolf?" Hayley sighed and looked at him in the eyes pleasingly. "Klaus, Davina is trapped in this house. She has no one but me and Miranda. Her life was complete when Josh arrived. Let him come back to New Orleans. Let him stay here with us, with her." Klaus couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "So, you came here just because Davina asked you to do this favor for her, am I right?" he asked in a whisper and Hayley nodded, looking deep into his eyes. Klaus looked hurt as he broke the eye contact. "I thought…" he began and looked away.

Then, he breathed in deeply and ran his hands through her soft and beautiful dark curls. Hayley was shocked by his gesture and flinched. "What?" she asked in a whisper. Their faces came closer and closer by the second and Klaus already clasped one hand around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Hayley didn't realize what she was doing. She didn't know whether or not she should be doing this. He kissed her soft lips in seconds and she could feel the warmth produced by his mouth as he traced his tongue under the core her lips and gripped her waist even tighter. She opened her mouth wider and let him and their kiss turned passionate as he pulled her as close as possible and she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of having him just as much as he loved having her in his arms. Before they could get even further, Hayley ended the kiss and pulled herself away from him. He looked breath taken and wrapped his arms around her once more wanting her to come back to him and feel her lips once again but she placed her hands on his chest. She remembered everything about why she didn't give into this pleasure overtaking her. As much as she wanted him, she had to think of her people and what they wanted from her marriage to him and what she had to gain from marrying him. If what they had would turn personal, she just knew it would end badly for them both. She then thought of Genevieve with sadness. She would always find a way to crawl back into his life and Hayley didn't like it and couldn't have it if they let this go beyond what they experienced momentarily. She couldn't let their relationship become anything more when she knew that they could never be exclusive. The sadness in Hayley's eyes was seen by him as he was trying to recover from the heat this kiss produced. He caressed her cheek as she ran her hands up and down his chest. "Little wolf." he whispered in that sweet and at the same time hot British accent of his she loved. She smiled at the sound of her pet name and his voice but the sadness was still there.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her with sincere eyes. Hayley sighed and held out her hand and caressed his cheek as well, feeling more lost and confused than ever. "Klaus, we can't go there. It was never supposed to go there." "You've said this to me before yet after that, it didn't stop you from kissing back this time, love." he argued. "Why would you even care? It's not like you really want me!" Hayley exclaimed, breathlessly. "Is that what you think?" When Hayley didn't say anything, he pulled himself away from her and walked back to the desk. He grabbed the necklace she had turned down earlier and placed it in her hands. Hayley looked at it in shock. "This necklace is fit for a Queen. And you know just as much as I do that Genevieve is not the one fit to wear this." He looked at her convincingly and Hayley was out of words. He then turned back around and started to look for some papers while she stood there and looked at him in awe. "You are free to leave Hayley!" he exclaimed and she knew that he was upset when she heard her name tumbling out of his mouth. She wanted to be there for him, to comfort him and to do something to make him feel cared for. She wanted to care for him. Perhaps she would have wanted more, but she couldn't let herself even think of going there with him. She started walking towards the desk where he stood with his back to her but he stopped her by saying, "I will see to it that Josh knows he can return to New Orleans to see Davina." Hayley stopped walking, shocked. Had he just agreed to let Josh back into town? She knew that for him, betrayal was not easy to forgive and yet, he was allowing him to get back to be with Davina. Was he doing this for her…or for Hayley? She didn't want to let things end up just like that. She wanted Klaus to understand why she pushed him away the second time. But at the same time, she wanted him in his arms and she wanted to care for him and see him smile at the sight of her. She wanted to be happy with him and she was hoping for a better life with him now that they were going to be married and they would soon be expecting their child. "I understand this is why you came here for and you got what you wanted, love, so you may leave now." Hayley stood there and Klaus got exasperated. "What?" he asked annoyed as he turned around and faced her. He saw the tears dripping from her face. His face softened and he wanted to go over there to her but his feet were frozen and wouldn't move. "I never asked for us to turn out this way. I just wanted…" she was beginning to say but stopped, wiping her tears away with one hand as she held the necklace with the other. "The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow in the afternoon." she finally whispered and left the room after also whispering, "Thank you for what you're doing for Davina." Klaus remained rooted to the spot and couldn't help but wonder if this was all his fault all over again. Maybe he had pushed her too far. He rang for the butler and he entered swiftly in a few seconds. "Do you need anything, sir?" Jack asked. "Have my tux ready for tomorrow at noon when I am to wed Hayley." Klaus whispered. Jack nodded but even though Klaus told him he was dismissed, he couldn't help but wonder of the sadness in the hybrid's eyes. He believed he knew why his King was this way. "Forgive me, sir, for not minding my own business at this moment but I couldn't help but wonder if things are going well between you and Ms. Marshall." Klaus met his eyes and for a moment, Klaus thought about yelling at the butler and sending him off but he always admired people like him who were not afraid to speak up even though he knew who he was. "Things are going…not so well." Klaus mumbled and for a second, he felt like he was a teenage boy talking to the old man that was Jack. "Do you have feelings for Ms. Marshall? Or is it Ms. Genevieve you wish to have in your life?" Jack asked him. Klaus gave him the answer just by the meeting of their eyes. "I think I may be able to help you, sir, if you would let me." Klaus smiled a little. "What did you have in mind?"


End file.
